Friends?
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: My OC Flare goes on an amazing adventure with talking tranforming robots, and might just fall in love with one. Later chapters are way better. first fanfic please be nice! NO SWEARING! So just enjoy the insanity! XP  BEING MAJORILY REWRITTEN!
1. NEW CAR!

**HI! This is my first fanfic so please be nice!**

**(EDIT: I edited this one! A LOT)**

Flare was a simple girl. Her life was rough but she survived. Little did she know, that it was about to change.

Chapter 1

"MOM! I did it! I get to get a car! I passed my driver's test!" Flare yelled. Flare was a slim 17-year old girl with shiny orange hair and intelligent yellow eyes. She wore a green t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Good for you. Whee." Her mom said in a flat voice, green eyes focused on the computer screen.

Flare pulled back a moment, hurt glinting in her eyes. Then her eyes hardened and she left the room without saying a word. She could understand why her mom didn't like her. Actually, she KNEW why. But, more on that later.

A car's engine startled her, and she looked out to see a minivan pulling into the long gravel driveway.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, seeing her father home early. She raced out to meet him and leaped into his open arms.

"Hey there!" he warmly greeted her, eyes looking down into her adoring face. "Ready to go get your car?" he grinned at her.

"You betcha!" she responded, nodding her head like mad.

"Then let's go get it!" He answered with equal enthusiasm, making her eyes shine in excitement. They hopped into the minivan and drove off to wherever they could get a good car.

* * *

><p>1 Hour later…<p>

"How about this car?" A sleazy looking salesman pointed to a nice looking Porsche. It was shiny and silver.

Flare looked at it, but didn't feel any urge to buy it. "No thanks," She said. "I'm looking for something a little more, I don't know-hey!" Flare jumped as the salesman pushed her to another car. A very expensive one.

"Look at this! You'll match so nicely with this car!" The man grinned encouragingly, which wasn't all that encouraging. Just really disturbing.

Seriously? That's the stupidest thing I have EVER heard. Flare thought to herself.

Flare looked to her dad for help. He swooped in and asked if the man could show him some of the cars, so he could see which ones his daughter would like best.

Flare did the sign language hand gesture that said, "I love you," to her dad and then she fled, racing away from the irritating man.

When she had gotten far enough, she slowed to a stop. Panting slightly, she looked about, wondering if she would find her ideal car here. She swiveled her head around to get a better view.

All she saw was rusty, beat-up cars.

Maybe not.

She sighed, her eyes seeming to dull in disappointment. Then, they brightened, traveling upwards to lock onto a target.

She tilted her head as she walked over. She inspected it from every angle. She cocked her head side to side. Then, she nodded.

"Yep." She said proudly. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p>(Ironhide's POV)<p>

Ironhide growled to himself. Go to this place Prime said. They detected Decepticon activity in this area Prime said. A human won't discover you Prime said.

Riiiiiiiiiight. Suuuuuuuuure.

Idiot.

Ironhide watched as the femme who had watched him came back dragging an adult male, her "father" as the earthlings called it he guessed, and the other adult male who looked very annoying to Ironhide, the one who was almost always at this place.

"This one! I love this one! Please dad? Please?" the female begged, pointing to him.

He growled mentally. He was NOT a car that whiny young humans could get their greedy little hands on.

"It looks really beat up." The "father" said suspiciously.

"So?" The femme argued. "He's still in working condition, I can tell that much, and is very sturdy."

"He?" Her father teased.

"What? He looks like a "he!" He DOES!" the girl pouted, obviously irritated at the man.

"How much?" The man turned to the other one, while the girl walked closer to Ironhide.

Ironhide stopped paying attention to the older humans and focused on the small girl. She walked right up to his side, her hand gently tracing the edges of his plating. He resisted the urge to shiver at the foreign touch.

Her eyes absorbed all details; he could tell she was fascinated by him. He wondered why.

"Hi." She whispered to him. "I'm Flare. I'm taking you home with me, okay?"

Now he was really confused. Why did she speak to him? Did she know that he was a transformer?

"In case you're wondering, I speak to ALL my stuff! I know, I'm weird. But I don't mind!" She giggled to herself.

Oooookay. Great. He gets to go to the home of a CRAZY human. Wonderful. Juuuust perfect.

The "father" came over, this time without the annoying man. "He's all yours."

The female jumped up with a whoop that was surprisingly loud for such a small creature.

"The salesman didn't give me any keys so I guess they're inside of the car." Her "father" stated.

"Oh, ok!" The female eagerly walked the few paces to the driver's door and eased it open since Ironhide made it difficult for her. She hopped inside and looked around. Her hands delicately brushed over the Autobot symbol gleaming bright and proud on his steering wheel.

"Interesting," She murmured to herself. She gently petted it for a moment before locating his keys in the glove compartment.

"Ready to go to my home?" The female asked him softly, eyes shining in earnest excitement.

He actually felt tempted to respond.

* * *

><p>1 more hour later…<p>

"Well, here we are!" The female announced cheerfully. "Your new home."

It was a small farm-like area, with fields of wild flowers of all different kinds and a small lake in the middle. The large green and white house was about thirty yards to the left of the lake.

The femme sighed happily, gaining Ironhide's attention from scanning the area. She carefully got out and walked to her house. She looked back as if to make sure he was still there. Her eyes gleamed in happiness as she watched him.

"I still can't believe I have you." She whispered and slipped inside the house, her father following behind.

* * *

><p>With ironhide a few days later…<p>

No doubt about it. This certain femme was different. He was a little surprised that she spoke to him every day, though he doubted that she knew that he was alive. It was nighttime now and fireflies danced above the waving grasses of the fields. He was just about to slip into recharge when he heard shouting. It happened a lot here. He could always hear shouting, but refrained from listening in.

Curious as to what the were saying this time, he stretched his senses to hear what was happening.

"WHY can't you be normal? Just once! You're such an IDIOT!"

"Mom I-"

"DON'T try to give me an excuse! You KNOW you shouldn't do that!"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

With the last scream the little femme raced out of the house. She ran over to the lake, which looked like it was filled with stars. Curious, he silently rolled a bit closer, just a few inches, making sure she didn't notice.

She didn't move, but he saw her shoulders trembling. Ironhide came to a halt, wondering what was happening. He jerked when she began to talk.

"Hi." She whispered, looking down into her arms. Clutched to her was a small stuffed cat with big blue eyes.

"Oh, Aqua, what should I do?" Her voice was small, strained to the point of breaking. "She hates me! Mom hates me…"

That shocked ironhide deeply. Parents, as the humans say, were supposed to be caring!

She lifted her face to the heavens that sparkled with stars. Her eyes reflected the lights and made it seems as if fireworks were slowly swirling in the depths of them. They were shiny with tears. "I tried not to fight with that guy! I DID! But he was hurting that little girl! And he kept stealing her stuff! I had to do something!"

She sighed. Ironhide noticed that her eyes were as cold as the stars as she gazed down to look upon her beloved toy.

"I tried to reason with him! I told mom that, but, she didn't believe me." Her eyes hardened.

"I don't know why I even try to please her anymore. NOTHING I will ever do will ever be good enough for her." Her voice was like venom. Yet he detected something else in her voice. Hurt. Sorrow. Pain.

The little femme laughed bitterly and whispered, "You'd think living with her like that, that it wouldn't hurt anymore." She stared up at the sky, eyes reflecting the stars again.

"But it still does." The last few words were barely audible. Then she smiled. "At least I have one happy memory of her. My mother, when I was little, sang me a lullaby. It was called, My Precious One by Celine Dion. I can't finish the last bit of the song, but I remember it well." With that she began to sing.

_My precious one, My tiny one_

_Lay down your pretty head._

_My dearest one, my sleepy one_

_It's time to go to bed._

_My precious one, my darling one,_

_Don't let your lashes weep._

_My cherished one, my weary one,_

_It's time to go to sleep._

_Just bow your head,_

_And give your cares to me,_

_Just close your eyes_

_And fall into the sweetest dream._

_Coz is my loving arms_

_You're safe as you will ever be,_

_So hush my dear and sleep._

Her voice flowed through the warm air and echoed through the beautiful fields. Ironhide listened quietly and was surprisingly soothed by the music. He thought the music was very beautiful.

Flare slowly stood up and said, "Well, time to sleep. My mom has gone to bed by now and I'll be ready to face her in the morning."

She looked over at Ironhide. "Did you hear all that?"

Silence.

"It doesn't matter. I had to say what I did. It doesn't hurt as much this way, you know?"

He did know the feeling. He knew it too well.

He watched her go silently. When she was inside the house he leaned back on his axles and thought.

He thought she was a special kid. So did the others. He knew she was in pain, he knew that for certain now. He knew she tried to be strong. He knew she had a kind heart, one with innocence the Autobots and him cherished in any form.

But, she was just another human. She shouldn't mean much. Should she?

Growling to himself at the complex question, he slipped into recharge, voting to sleep on the matter.

**Hope you like it! I will post a new chapter as soon as possible! Byez! XP**


	2. Don't mess with Flare

(**EDIT: I edited.)**

**FF: YES! I FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS!**

**IH: Can we get on with the story? Cuz you're annoying.**

**FF: (pouts) Meanie. Anywho i don't own transformers! Only Flare. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

"Bye mom! Bye Dad!" Flare called up to her parents. She raced out the door towards the GMC Topkick. She happily skipped over, it was FRIDAY! Best day of the week besides Saturday.

As she got into the car she turned the key to the ignition but nothing happened. She became mucho de confused.

"Car! Hey, car! Hmmm." She hopped out, walked up to the hood and gently bumped it with her fist. It jerked slightly and a whirring noise came from the vehicle.

She laughed. "Did you just YAWN? Well, good morning to you too sleepyhead." She opened the door, waited a moment for the car to fully wake up, and turned on the engine. She'd seen stranger things.

"C'mon car, I gotta go to school!" Flare paused. "I've got to stop calling you 'car.' I don't suppose you would tell me your name if you had one." She laughed softly. "Of course to do that you'd have to be…"

Her voice softened to a whisper. "I wish you were alive. You could be my friend."

Unbeknownst, to Flare, Ironhide heard her. _If only you knew…_ He thought.

* * *

><p>(Ironhide's POV) 15 minutes later…<p>

"Here we are! School. Every kid's nightmare." The small femme told ironhide.

Ironhide wanted to sigh. Was that every kid's opinion on school? Sam and this girl seemed to think it was awful. Was it? How should he know?

The femme hopped out of Ironhide and pulled out her backpack. As she locked up and started walking, a box holding some pencils and writing implements fell out. "Ah!" She gasped, and dropped to her knees to scoop them up.

Glancing up for a moment, she did a double take at the license plate. It read "IRN-HIDE." The female cocked her head. "Iron hide? Ironhide…" She said softly. "So that's your name…"

She smiled. "Bye then, Ironhide. I'll be back in a few hours. Pray that I survive." She joked lightly.

_What a strange kid._ Ironhide thought. _But nice._

After school…

The femme walked out of the building known as school looking tired. Perhaps school WAS as tough as Sam said it was.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she trotted over to Ironhide and placed her backpack inside him. She smiled at him. "It's Friday so I don't have to go to school for the next two days." She explained happily.

A sound caught Ironhide's attention as well as hers. A girl was being shoved around by four bigger boys. She was trying to reach her stolen backpack, which the boys kept throwing about.

The femme's eyes blazed in anger as a low growl rose from her throat. She starting marching right over to those boys.

_Where are you going?_ Ironhide thought, actually feeling a bit of worry for the human female.

: Ironhide to bumblebee:

:Yo! Bee here.:

:Is it normal for female humans to be reckless?:

: What's up?:

:You know the girl I told you about who brought me to her home?:

:Yeah, so?:

: The girl is walking towards a group of four aggressive males:

:Oh. Not good:

: Ya think?:

: We'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'm 3 cars to your right, if anything starts to get out of hand I'll call Sam, he's picking some stuff up here:

Ironhide sighed and cut off the comm. link. Was that female CRAZY or what?

The femme walked right up to the leader and stood in front of the poor bullied girl. The girl blinked in surprise at the newcomer.

The femme snatched the backpack from one of the minions and handed it back to the trembling victim.

"Leave her alone." The femme growled as one of the minions went to steal the bag again. She slapped his hand, the guy giving a startled yelp.

"Oooh. Feisty aren't you." The leader smirked and winked at her.

"Please." She hissed under her breath. "Honestly, how DARE you go after this poor girl! What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing." The boy shrugged. "We were bored."

"Well, quit it!"

"You're quite interesting. Tell you what, why don't we stop teasing the girl if you go out with me." He grinned evilly. "We could go to my place."

"Hmm. How about…" She began. She looked thoughtful. THOUGHTFUL CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? (think of the lady from "Summer wars" when she yelled, "AMERICA CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" XD)

:AAAAAAGH! She's gonna say yes!:

: Calm down bumblebee! All this over a human?:

:…Says the mech who I hear muttering, "say no, say no…":

:Shut up:

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS YOU FREAKISH CREEP!" She yelled. She even went so far as to hit him in the chest, shoving him away.

"Ooh, I like that." He grinned. (Flare: "YOU FREAK! DX") "Boys, change her mind."

The femme turned to the girl behind her. "RUN!" she ordered.

The girl ran away as fast as she could, all the while yelling, "THANKS!"

The femme turned back and saw two boys running towards her. She easily jumped over their heads and landed with a soft grunt.

She then spun around, one leg in the air, that smacked one to the ground. She then grabbed one shoulder of a boy then did a front flip, smashing him on the ground. It also threw up a cloud of dust. When it cleared Flare was standing straight and glaring at the remaining boys.

"Let's get her!" The leader whooped in excitement, which disgusted the femme.

She charged at the leader, punched him, knocking him over, and tackled the other to the ground. She wrestled with him for a moment, and as he watched, Ironhide felt like cheering her on.

The one she had kicked, ripped her off the wrestling one. The kicked one restrained her as she struggled, while another minion helped up the leader.

The leader growled at her. "You're bold, just what I like, BUT, since you hit me, you're going to get punished." He said teasingly, punching his fist into his hand.

The femme waited until he was right in front of her to smack him silly with her leg. She swung her leg back and hit the one holding her, causing him to grunt and then gasp as she elbowed his stomach.

She tripped the last one with her foot and shoved him away. Panting, the femme looked at all of the bullies harshly with venom in her eyes.

"Back off and leave us alone. Got it?" She snarled.

"Y-yeah. O-okay. AAAAAAAAA!" With that they ran screaming like little children.

"Wimps." Flare growled. She walked back to ironhide and stepped in. Flare looked at the dashboard. "I don't suppose you have anything to add?"

He did. WOW.

"AH!" Flare jumped, looking at her scratched and bleeding arms. Flare let out a huge breath and said, "Ready to go home?"

He most certainly was.

:See ya Bee:

:Glad it turned out okay!:

_Man, this femme keeps getting more and more interesting._ Ironhide thought.

**Didja like it? HUH?huh?huh?huh? WELL DIDJA? JK. Anywho i'll update as fast as i can there's some action coming up... BY the way, CLICK TH REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE! its lonely.**


	3. Does he like water?

**(Flare's POV)**

Whistling to herself, Flare dug out a bucket from a hall closet and some other cleaning supplies like sponges, brushes, and stuff. She walked outside carrying the supplies and dropped them by Ironhide.

She then poured some soap into the bucket, grabbed a hose, and filled the bucket with warmish water until it foamed nicely.

"Okay, you're covered in dust and mud and you really need a wash." Flare smiled sweetly at Ironhide. "I'm not really sure if you'd like water or not, so…" Her smile turned into an evil grin. "Let's experiment shall we?"

She picked up the hose and put her finger over the trigger, releasing a spray of water. It splattered against ironhide.

To Flare's surprise the Topkick yelped. She looked stunned for a moment before shouting, "COOL! I didn't know you make noises!" She jumped up in excitement.

Flare sprayed him again and this time he jerked backwards. "ooooh, you can move too!" She said, very interested in what he could do. She sprayed his windshield, earning another yelp and Ironhide driving back a little.

"What's wrong? You don't like bathtime?" Flare giggled, still a little stunned that this was happening, but amused at the sight of the huge truck squirming and trying to escape.

**(Ironhide's POV)**

Eh, she already saw him move so, no point in denying it. With a swift acceleration, he backed up and began driving away.

"HEY! Get back here!" The femme yelled, chasing after him. Wow. She was fast.

Ignoring her command, Ironhide easily drove away, always just out of reach. He dodged the attacks of the hose and teased her by driving in a circle around her before zipping off.

Goodness, it was so funny seeing her miffed! Cautiously, he rolled around the edge of the lake. No sign of the femme.

THERE! The hose. It looked like it was trying to hide behind a big rock. Did she really think that he was that stupid?

His scanners flicked on and scanned the area. They indicated she was right-

SPLOOSH!

….behind him.

"Gotcha!" The femme giggled cheekily.

Ironhide made a growling noise from his engine and the girl simply laughed, much to his annoyance.

"Oh hush up." She giggled. She grabbed a sponge from the bucked of soapy water, dragging the bucket along too. She slowly washed his sides, roof, back, and front; all the while Ironhide was fidgeting and squirming.

When the girl went to grab the hose, Ironhide lurched toward her, deciding that he would have some fun.

"EEP!" she yelped. She jumped in surprise as Ironhide continued moving towards her, and fled for a pine tree just a few yards away. She scrambled up the slender limbs and perched about 20 feet in the air. "You're soooooo lucky my parents are out shopping!" She threatened.

**(Flare's POV)**

To this short puffing noises came from the vehicle. He was laughing at her!

_Allrighty then, I'll play your little game._ Flare thought. Thinking quickly, Flare scampered down the tree and raced away to the lake, Ironhide chasing her.

She splashed into the knee-high shallows, turning to face Ironhide, who had stopped at the edge of the water, and to subtly pull the hose's nozzle towards her under the water. "Come and get me suds monster." She playfully teased.

He growled, irritated at her.

"I bet you think you've got me trapped." She continued. "Eh, suppose you're right. I can't exactly swim faster than you can drive." She looked down to the water as if trying to find a bright side to her 'predicament.'

"However, I'm not as helpless as you think!" She said triumphantly, her eyes gleaming as she looked at Ironhide.

An inquiring rumble came from the engine.

"I can do this," - she splashed at him- "or this," - she created a mini wave to which the car started laughing at again- "OR THIS!"

With a huge splash she lifted the hose right out of the water and blasted the car with the liquid. Flare laughed at the howl of dismay and anger that sounded from the vehicle.

The suds all washed off eventually, leaving Flare with a shiny, wet, ANNOYED car that was spotless.

**(Ironhide's POV)**

"Heh! That wasn't so bad was it Ironhide?" She teased lightly, patting his side.

He growled in response to her question.

The femme laughed and walked inside the house to dry off. Ironhide grumbled to himself and rolled back to his original parking space.

_Next time I'll soak her._ Ironhide thought, as many gleeful images of his revenge filled his mind. His wonderful ideas of revenge were interrupted by a comm. from Bumblebee.

**:Hey ironhide! It's bumblebee. How's it going?:**

**: Annoying:**

**: What happened?:**

**: Flare washed me:**

**: At a car wash?:**

**: No with the hose and a sponge:**

**: So? I like it when Sam does it:**

**: Good for you. I don't:**

**: … :**

**: What?:**

**: She gotcha good, didn't she?:**

**: Watch it youngling:**

**: I was right!:**

**: Don't tell any 'bot or anyone:**

**: Suuuuure. Hey! Sam!:**

**: Wait!:**

The comm. was abruptly shut off. Next time he saw that scout Ironhide promised himself that he would get his revenge on HIM too.


	4. WHAT ON EARTH!

**Chapter 4**

**FF: School. UGH. I hate it so much. I thought i could at least give my OC some joy. I might not update in a couple days okay?**

**IH: YAY! I'll be left alone! :)**

**FF: NO YA WONT! XD **

**IH: ):( Boooo.**

**FF:Anyway... i don't own transformers.**

"WOOOOHOOOO! Summer vacation is here!" Flare shouted in joy. She jumped up and ran into ironhide.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream!" She chirped happily.

Ironhide rumbled worriedly.

"No, I won't eat in you. Happy?"

The radio blared cheering from an old football recording.

Flare laughed and drove to the ice cream shop. She walked inside and ironhide waited quietly. To be honest he wasn't waiting. He was scanning the area for decepticons. Too bad for him he spotted one. Barricade.

**(AN: why is it always Barricade? **_**Barricade: Why people?**_** AN: Hush)**

To Ironhide's relief flare came out of the shop full of ice cream and ready to go. She walked over got into him and drove away. Then she noticed the police car.

"Ironhide is he a friend of yours?" Flare asked. Suddenly the police car's siren turned on and it lurched forward.

"Guess not." Flare growled. She slammed her foot on the gas and drove faster. Then, much to flare's surprise, guns popped out of the police car's side!

"Quick! We've got to get to an unpopulated place!" Flare screamed.

Suddenly the police car transformed.

"SERIOUSLY!" Flare shrieked.

Ironhide transformed also and dropped Flare on the ground.

"Run!" He yelled.

"NO!" She yelled back and raced straight at Barricade.

Rage filled her mind, how DARE that thing try to harm innocents! Energy like no other blasted through Flare's veins. Her eyes glowed with the promise of battle. She leaped up to barricade's face and punched him, the force of it knocking him over. She then hopped off one of his guns and sprang away from Barricade.

"I'll help the people! You fight!" Flare ordered. With that she raced around helping people out of the way of the two clashing titans. When Barricade finally gave up and raced away, and everyone was mostly safe.

"So." Ironhide whipped around to see Flare with blood staining her arm. "You're a robot." Flare whispered. Then she fainted.

**Stupid ending i know. BUT, there is humor and funness in the next chapter! I promise! BYEZ! XP**


	5. Secrets revealed

**Chapter 5**

Ironhide caught her and transported her to the autobot's base.

When Flare woke up she was on a very large examining table and 2 giant robots staring at her.

"So you're to be my new guardian?" Flare asked. "Since I will probably be chased by that giant evil robot?"

"Unfortunately." Ironhide answered.

Flare seemed to smile a little.

"I look forward to our first day." Flare purred.

Ironhide stared at her in shock. Her smile broadened, and then disappeared.

"DID I JUST PURR?" She cried.

"Yes. You did." A greenish yellow robot answered her.

Flare narrowed her eyes. "Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"Well don't just sit there like a tin can TELL ME!"

Ironhide laughed at the robot's shocked expression.

"Come on ratchet just tell her." He laughed.

Ratchet glared at ironhide before telling Flare, "When I scanned you I found out that you are part cybertronian. But you are also part cat. Isuppose you could be called a _cybercat_."

Flare gaped at him. Then her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I always knew I was part cat." Flare whispered.

Ratchet and ironhide looked shocked. "HOW?" They asked.

"This." Flare replied. Slowly two cat ears appeared and a tail whisked side to side. "My mother never told anyone except the scientists. She offered for me to be injected and experimented on with animal DNA. Somehow, I _survived_."

The robots winced at the word "survived."

"So I grew up with her lying to me and my father. I found out one night when I heard her talking on the phone to the ones who did this to me. I discovered pretty soon after that night, that I have cat ears, tail, fangs, and claws." Flare ended her story. She looked up at the robots.

"Can I go exploring? Yes, no? Oh well." Flare shrugged and hopped off the examining table. "Thanks for the news."

"Wait. Flare I need to do tests." Ratchet told her.

"Oh. Okay." She nodded. Her eyes suddenly flickered mischievously. "If you can catch me first!"

"What?"

Too late. She sprang out the door and raced down the hallway.

Ironhide ran after her.

* * *

><p>Flare raced down the hallways and smacked into a giant foot. She looked up. A towering yellow and black robot looked down at her with a boy on its shoulder.<p>

"Hi! I'm flare! You?"

"I'm sam and this is bumblebee. He got injured so he can't talk a lot." The boy said.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Flare and I'm playing a game with ironhide." Flare giggled.

"What game?" Sam asked.

"He has to try and catch me and then I will go with him." She smirked. "Ooh! Here he comes! Bye!" She took off down the hallway.

Ironhide popped up, panting from exhaustion.

"Where…did...Flare…go?" He wheezed.

Bumblebee pointed down the hall.

"Thanks."

Bee looked at Sam and, (through the power of his real voice,) said, **I like her.**

Sam laughed and said, "I like her too bee."

**I hope this is good enough! I worked hard and some edits were completely wrong! Oh Well. Enjoy the craziness of my next chapters! MUAHAHAHAHA! BYEZ! XP**


	6. CATCH ME!

**FF: SORRYSORRYSORRY! School has been KILLER! I had all this homework, projects-**

**F+IH: JUST SHOW THE STORY ALREADY!**

**FF: Okay okay, yeesh. :(** **Anyway, here it is! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 6**

Sunstreaker looked down to see a small human with a tail and cat ears. She was smiling and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sideswipe, (His brother,) asked.

"Ironhide's chasing me to get me back to Ratchet but he's got to catch me first and he's not doing a very good job!" She said in one breath. "Oh, by the way I'm Flare!"

"I'm sunstreaker and this is sideswipe, or sunny and sides." Sunstreaker responded. "We're really good at pranks."

Her eyes widened and she frowned. They began to get worried about what she was thinking. The her eyes sparkled and she asked, "How many pranks do you think three friends could play on the others?"

They shrugged.

"We'll just have to find out." They all grinned evilly, their eyes/optics sparkling in mischevious delight.

"Oh. Here comes Hide. Watch this." Flare purred, her ears twitching and her tail lashing.

The twins hid themselves and watched.

Flare stood up and waited for ironhide. He walked into the hallway and saw her.

"Will you please stop running away?" He asked almost desperately.

"Hmmmmm, no." Flare smiled brightly.

Ironhide ran at her and she crouched low. When he was close enough she jumped right over him and yelled, "Sayonara Hide! MUAHAHA!" Then she scampered away laughing hysterically.

Ironhide growled and ran after her, almost collapsing with exhaustion. When he was gone the twins fell over with laughter racking their frames at how the mighty ironhide was teased and bested by a cat-girl one fifth of his size.

_10 minutes later…_

Flare turned around. She was cornered in the end of a hallway, with ironhide advancing.

"I've got you now!" He smiled. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"I wonder…" Without another word she sprang at the wall, her claws extended, and she clung to it.

"COOL!" She then walked onto the ceiling, over ironhide, and onwards. As she left she called, "So close yet so far Hide!"

* * *

><p>Ratchet was walking out of the medbay, about to yell at ironhide for taking so long when he saw Flare walking on the ceiling. <em>That's why he's taking so long.<em> Ratchet mused.

Flare paused and looked at ratchet. "HA HA! You'll never catch me." She laughed.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

She simply laughed evilly and then crawled into the **vents **shouting**, "NEVER!"**

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later…<em>

Eventually Flare came down because she was bored of her "game."

"What'cha gonna do to me?" Flare asked cheerily.

"I'm going to do a deep scan and take some blood." Ratchet answered.

Flare lay down and waited for Ratchet to scan her. As he did so Flare kept wriggling and squirming.

"Stop moving Flare!" Ratchet said sternly.

"(Giggle) I can't (heehee) Help It! (haha) It tickles!" She laughed.

Ratchet smirked at flare's uncontrollable laughter. He stopped the scan and gathered the information.

"Okay. Now it's time to take blood." He told Flare holding up a small needle.

Suddenly Flare's pupils narrowed to slits and she started to tremble. Her claws slid out and her tail was bristling. She looked completely feral.

"NO." she hissed. "I'll never go back! NEVER! Stay away!"

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

**FF: CLIFFY! yay!**

**F: AWWW! Tell us! **

**IH: Yah, c'mon!**

**FF: Well...**

**IH+F: YES!**

**FF: NO!**

**IH: :O**

**F: :O**

**FF: Heh heh. Sorry! (not really.) BYE!**

**F: must you keep shouting?**

**FF: YES! I LIKE CANDY! MUAHAHAHA!**

**F+IH: o.O'**

**FF: BYEZ! XP**


	7. Betrayal

**FF: This chapter is a little more interesting! Sorry if the cyber-cat thing seems stupid. :(**

**F: Get on with it!**

**FF: Okay, meanie. ):(**

**IH: Anyways, fireflare dosen't own transformers, (thank goodness!)**

**FF: ):O ANYWAY, ONWARDS WITH THE STORINESS!XD**

**Chapter 7**

"**You'll try to take me back to that horrid place!"** Flare snarled.

"What place? Tell us! Please!" Ratchet shouted.

Flare's vacant look slowly disappeared and she straightened a little. She shook her head and shuddered.

"It wasn't a dream…" she murmured.

"What wasn't?" Ironhide asked softly.

"**Them.**" She growled.

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Where are we going mom?" Flare asked._

"_Somewhere I like." Her mom replied._

"_Oh. Okay!" Flare smiled. She was doing something with her mom! Plus her mom wasn't yelling at her._

"_Here we are!" Her mother announced cheerfully. The car pulled into a large white building. _

_Flare glanced around. There were a lot of guards everywhere. "Mom?" She squeaked._

"_It's okay!" Her mom laughed. "Follow me."_

_The two slowly walked to the front door and went in. Suddenly two guards grabbed Flare._

"_MOM!" Flare screeched. Then the men hit Flare on her head harshly and she fainted._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wha?" Flare woke up in a dog crate. She was instantly alert and pulled out her cat ears, though careful to hide them in her hair. A man in a white labcoat walked up to her.<em>

"_She's a beauty. I can't believe we were successful with experiment F-12." He laughed. He stuck his finger in the cage and poked her head. Almost touching her cat ears._

_Flare whirled around and bit his finger. Her fangs scraped bone._

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" The man howled. He glared at her and hissed, "Vicious beast!"_

"_Thanks." She growled._

"_Hey, Jeff! You got the needles ready?" The man yelled._

"_Yup." Another man walked other and grinned evilly. "Hope you enjoy this as much as we do."_

_With that three needles were plunged into her arm. Searing pain blazed through Flare's arm._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAA!" She cried. Tears streamed down her face. As the needles were pulled out Flare looked up. Her mother was watching happily through a glass window._

"_Mom?" Flare whispered. Her eyes suddenly hardened._

"_YOU BETRAYED ME!" Flare yelled. She glared venom at her mother._

_Her mother heard, "__YOU BETRAYED ME!__" Hate glistened in her eyes for a moment but then disappeared as quickly as it had come._

_One man, Jeff, Walked over to the crate and knocked out Flare, by punching her in the face. The last thing she saw was hate in her mother's eyes._

_When Flare woke up she was in the car with her mother._

"_Mom?" Flare asked._

"_You fell asleep. The place is closed sweetie, we'll have to go home." Her mother stated._

"_It was just a dream." Flare whispered to herself. "Just a dream."_

"_Or was it?"_

**END FLASHBACK!**

Flare's eyes were closed, but she opened them fiercely.

"She lied to me again. I will not forgive her. She has betrayed me." Flare snarled.

"Calm down!" Ratchet started.

" 'Calm down?' did you even hear what this monster did to me? Forgive her? How could I?" Flare yelled.

"How do you know it's real?" Ironhide asked.

"I have the scars to prove it." Flare growled. She lifted one of her sleeves to reveal three, large, red, scars on her arm. She then brushed away some of her hair to reveal a purple bruise on her head.

"My wounds still bleed sometimes. Like at the battle where I discovered you're a robot Ironhide." She whispered. "I just couldn't believe it. I thought my mom was better than that."

She straightened and said, "I'd prefer if we brought this up another time." Her eyes began to sparkle excitedly. "I still have to meet Optimus Prime."

"Well let's go then." Ironhide rumbled.

"I'll let you run tests later okay ratchet? I don't think I'd be able to do them right now." Flare explained.

""Fine." Ratchet grumbled. Though Flare could see a small grin turning up the corners of his faceplates.

Flare smiled and walked out the med bay door.

"Where's Optimus?" Flare asked.

"He's in the training room." Ironhide reported, after doing a quick search for Prime's energy signal.

"Wonderful!" Flare yelled. "Uhh…Where's that?"

Ironhide chuckled and took Flare to the training room.

**FF: i know, stupid ending. I'm sorry i haven't updated alot. BUT!**

**F: what?**

**IH: what?**

**FF: I HAVE LOTS MORE CHAPTERS! :D**

**F: AAA! MORE shouting!**

**IH: XD**

**F: Jerk. (punches arm.)**

**IH: OW!**

**FF: XD BYEZ! **


	8. HI optimus!

**FF: WOOHOOO! I'M ON A ROLL!**

**F: YAY! what happens next?**

**FF: READ.**

**IH: Phooey. i wanted you to tell us. U.U***

**FF: TOO BAD! NOW MY READERS! READ! XD**

**Chapter 8**

When the pair reached the training room, Optimus was just coming out.

"Optimus!" Ironhide called.

Optimus stopped and turned around. When he saw Ironhide he walked over and greeted him.

"Hello ironhide. What do you need?"

"Flare wanted to meet you." Ironhide answered, and gestured to the small techno-organic.

"Hi!" Flare smiled. "I'm Flare!"

"Hello flare." Optimus greeted her as he kneeled down.

"She's very… mischievous." Ironhide told Optimus.

"Oh really?" Optimus turned to Flare. "What did you do?"

"I wanted to explore but ratchet said he had to do some tests on me. I said he could _**if**_ he could catch me. Ironhide chased me and I met everyone but you. He couldn't catch me." Flare shook her head as if she were disappointed.

"I came back after about…" she began counting on her finger. "45 minutes."

She laughed gleefully. "I learned I can use my claws to walk on the ceiling! Oh. I also went in the vents. I kinda freaked out Red Alert by popping out of the vent suddenly. He screamed a lot."

"heh heh. You must be quite fast and clever to avoid us gigantic robots." Optimus complimented her.

"Oh stop that's enough!" Flare blushed and turned her head away, still smiling.

Flare then whipped around and scampered up optimus, stopping at his shoulder.

When optimus stood up Flare looked down and meowed, "I wanted to see how high i could get. you're really tall."

He chuckled and responded, "Thanks. You should probably get down now."

"Okay!" Flare hopped off his shoulder. She twisted in midair and landed unhurt.

She turned around slowly, her eyes gleaming.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" She screamed. Flare then proceeded to bounce around the hallway squealing.

Optimus grinned and told ironhide, "Have fun with her."

* * *

><p>"There's a karaoke contest in town ironhide, I'm going to go. Why don't you and everyone else come?" Flare suggested.<p>

"NO." Ironhide stubbornly stated.

"Pleeeease?"

Ironhide looked over to see Flare doing the cutest puppy-dog face **ever.**

Ironhide sighed. "Fine."

"WOOOHOOOO! Everyone else already agreed! HA HA! I WIN!" Flare whooped.

_What have I done?_ Ironhide thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

"Wow. That person was **good**. Don't you think Hide?" Flare asked. One contestant sang _Breathless_ by the Corrs.

"I suppose." Ironhide grumbled.

"I've got an idea to give this contest a ..._flare_." There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Be right back." With that Flare hopped out of ironhide and raced away.

_What is she up to? _ironhide wondered.

"And now, our last contestant!" The speakers blared. "Give it up for, FLARE!"

All the autobots jerked in surprise. **(AN: yes, Sam and Mikalea too.)**

Flare walked onstage with a microphone in her hand. She waved to the autobots.

"I'm going to sing, keep holding on, by Avril Lavigane." Flare stated.

The music started and flare began to sing.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand._

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_With no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in._

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just_

_Stay_

_Strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So_

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah_

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just_

_Stay_

_Strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say_

_I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_La di da di_

_Daaa_

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just_

_Stay_

_Strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Keep_

_Holding_

_On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

The crowd erupted into applause.

Flare bowed three times and walked off the stage, waving. She walked right up to ironhide.

"How do ya like the place now?" Flare smirked. Ironhide didn't trespond, stunned.

Sam, Mikalea, and all the autobots except ironhide laughed.

"How did you-? Why-? What?" Ironhide stammered.

Flare laughed at ironhide's reaction. Then she pointed to the stage.

"Look! They're announcing the winners!" She grinned.

"…And in first place we have, FLARE!" The announcer proclaimed.

Flare squealed in excitement and ran up to the stage to get her trophy. When she came back, she had beautiful lei of flowers and a trophy that said, _**Best singer.**_

"I like Karaoke!" Flare smiled.

**FF: Didja like it? Next chapter ...poor flare.**

**F: !**

**FF: Heh heh.**

**F: WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!**

**FF: You die.**

**F: WHAT?**

**FF: JK.**

**IH: OH JUST LEAVE ALREADY.**

**FF: Fine. Byez! XP (HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! I crave reviews!)**


	9. MY VOICE!

**FF: YAY! Chapter 9!**

**F: WHAT. HAPPENS. TO. ME. (holds in choke hold)**

**FF: *GASP* Just read p l e a s e...**

**F: GRRRRR.. Fireflare doesn't own transformers! now READ!**

**Chapter 9**

"BLECH." Flare moaned. She rolled over on her bed, which was created by Ratchet.

"I feel horrible and I- help!" Flare's voice gave out entirely leaving her to wail soundlessly. She slowly eased herself onto the cold floor and opened her suitcase.** (**She got it last night after telling her parents she was fine but had to stay away.**) **She quickly slipped on a blue t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts that reached her mid-thigh.

She sluggishly dragged herself into the medbay. Bumblebee was already there, having his vocal cords examined.

"Hello." Bumblebee greeted Flare as best he could.

Flare mewled pathetically in response as she hauled herself on an examining table.

"What's wrong with you?" Ratchet asked gruffly, finishing Bumblebee's examination.

Flare whimpered and pointed to her throat. She made a talking motion with her hand and drew an X through it.

"You lost your voice?" Ratchet guessed.

Flare gave him a look that said, "NO! REALLY?"

He chuckled and gave her a thermometer. Flare took it and placed under her tongue.

Bumblebee buzzed in sympathy for her. He looked sadly at her.

Flare knew he understood what she was going through. She let out a small rusty purr, but broke off coughing.

Bumblebee called for Ratchet, and when Ratchet came, Flare was still coughing. She took a few deep breaths with ratchet's help and managed to stop.

Ratchet took the thermometer and checked her throat. He stood up straight.

"You've caught a virus, kid. You won't be able to speak for about 3 or 4 days. Meanwhile, drink lots of fluid and rest up." He told her.

Flare hissed in annoyance.

Ratchet chuckled and ordered gently, "Now get to bed."

Flare pouted but left with bumblebee, who carried her all the way, talking through his radio, and giving her an idea.

* * *

><p>At noon…<p>

Bumblebee knocked on Flare's door. A purr told him it was all right to enter.

Flare was tinkering with a small radio, which she strung on a string and hung it around her neck. She looked up proudly.

Bumblebee shrugged, signaling he didn't know what to do.

She rolled her eyes playfully and turned it on.

_Hellllloooo._ Played from the radio. (Hello by Evanescence) She looked again at Bumblebee and smiled even wider.

He clapped and extended his hand to her, which she gladly stepped onto. They walked out into the hallway and into the rec. room.

They waved to Sunny, Sides, and Ironhide. Ironhide walked over and frowned.

"Why were you in the Medbay?" He asked.

Flare pointed to her throat and made a "sick" sign. She shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be resting? That's what the Docbot said." He growled.

Flare shook her head furiously.

"Do you always try to rebel?"

_And you know its meant to be._ Her radio played.

"Fine. Just don't let the docbot see you." He paused. "Are you all right?"

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._ She played.

He chuckled. "Just be careful, okay?"

_Naturally._

Ironhide walked away smothering a laugh at Flare's responses to him.

Bumblebee laughed and tickled her playfully.

"You, my friend, are taking great risks." He giggled.

Flare shrugged, while laughing. Then she whirled about and pointed forward in an **ONWARD!** position.

Bumblebee laughed again and moved forward. Then froze.

Out in the hallway was RATCHET.

Flare squeaked and tried to hide. Bumblebee tried to help her, but the medic spotted them.

"WHAT are you doing out of bed?" He snarled.

Flare simply stuck out her tongue.

Ratchet growled and asked, "Do you WANT to get sicker?"

_Nothing's gonna change, Nothing's gonna change destiny._ She quipped.

Ratchet hissed, snatched her up, and carried her off to her room, Flare thrashing about wildly.

The twins were struggling to contain their laughter, as Bumblebee sighed in relief.

_I'm glad he didn't squish her __**and**__ yell at me! _he thought.

With Ratchet…

"Here we are! Your room!" Ratchet grinned triumphantly as he placed Flare on the ground and she glared at him.

Suddenly she sprang out of her room and raced down the hallway.

"Get BACK here!" Ratchet bellowed. As he chased Flare he could only hear, _Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Out on my own!_

**FF: HA! YOU CAN"T TALK!**

**F: ):(**

**IH: LOL.**

**F: ):O**

**FF: HAHA! ...AGAIN! The songs in order are **_Hello, Natrally, Keep holding on, Natrally, keep holding on, and Leave me alone. _**NOW, my faithful readers CLICK THE BUTTON OF REVIEWS! BYEZ! XP**


	10. Flare VS Ratchet

**FF: I'm back, but so tired.**

**F: ohh! So sad! That was sarcasm by the way! XD**

**FF: You're supposed to be mute! SILENCE! (snaps fingers)**

**F: !**

**IH: O.O' Oi. Fireflare soesn't own transformers.**

**FF: Sadly not. Anywho enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

_Songs_

**Chapter 10**

_This is so much fun!_Flare thought as she raced away from Ratchet. She skidded around a corner and went streaking into the rec. room. Suddenly she stopped.

She was standing on a patch of sunshine that warmed the carpeted floor. She slowly sank onto the floor, purring, and curled up like a cat, her tail flicking side to side.

Ratchet ran in the room and was confused by a long, rusty purr. He looked down and saw Flare resting on the ground. His sensors indicated that what she was resting on was warmer than the rest of the floor. It also told him Flare fell _asleep _in the patch of sunshine.

Ever so carefully, he lifted up her limp form and carried her to her bed, and gently placed her under the sheets.

He smiled and left, wondering how she would react when she woke up.

* * *

><p>He found out about an hour later.<p>

"wha? HOW DID I GET BACK HERE? …Oooohhhh... RATCHET!"

He chuckled and smirked; glad he locked her door a few minutes ago.

_OOOOOH, I'm gonna kill'em. I'll turn him into a toaster for locking me in my room._Flare fumed.

She was sitting on her bed, hissing occasionally. She hated being confined. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright.

_Little kitty's got an idea!_ She thought evilly.

She walked to her door slowly, still just the tiniest amount drowsy from her sleep. She held up her right hand in front of her face. One razor sharp claw slid out of her pointer finger.

Carefully, she injected it into her door's lock. With a little wiggling and adjusting, a click sounded.

Flare mewed in delight and cracked the door open. Cautiously she looked outside.

No one was in the hallway.

She slipped outside and raced away to find some friends and to play with them.

She found sunstreaker and sideswipe first, they were in their rooms drawing prank plans.

"Mew!" Flare mewed.

"Huh?" Sides looked over. "Oh, hey Flare!"

Flare chirped in glee, and climbed up the table they were drawing on. She heaved herself over the edge and purred.

"I heard you were sick. Is that true?" Sunny asked.

Flare nodded and pointed to her throat. She sighed.

"Didn't Hatchet catch you?" Sides ask.

Flare cocked her head to one side. _Who's Hatchet?_

"I mean Ratchet."

_Ooooohhhh__._ Flare nodded her head and made a motion of closing and locking a door.

"Wow. He usually boards up our doors." sides shrugged.

Flare made a sad face and rubbed against sides comfortingly, her tail and ears out.

"Wait a minute!" Sunny said suddenly. "How did you get out if he locked your door?"

Flare grinned and held up a claw. She laughed evilly.

They both gasped. "You can pick locks?" They asked.

She nodded gleefully.

"Do you want us to hide you from him when you walk about?"

Flare nodded ecstatically.

"But will that work?"

_Hear me when I say, when I say __**I **__believe!_ She played.

"What happens if he catches us?" The twins looked together in fear.

_Cause you know I'm here for you; I'm here for you! _She sang. _Keep holding on!_

"Well… Lets GO!" The twins both yelled.

"PURRRRrrrrr!" Flare purred.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

The twins and Flare had been playing tag, board games, hide and seek, and were now playing tag again.

But, of course, as every story goes, the one they must avoid comes in.

"What, are you doing?" He hissed.

Flare and the twins looked up in surprise.

Ratchet was standing at the doorway, his arms crossed, glaring daggers at them.

Flare simply shrugged and let out a rusty, "Tag!" when she touched sideswipe.

Ratchet stomped over and glared at Flare.

Flare glared right back, but with just as much intensity if not more.

Ratchet growled, "How did you get out?"

_Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out! _She sang.

"You have to rest!

_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly! I'll do what it takes to touch the sky! _She retorted. _Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on!_

"You're never going to stop trying? Are you?" Ratchet sighed.

_And you know it's meant to be!_

"I'll just keep locking you in your room, you know." Ratchet hissed.

_Easy come easy go!_

"Will, you just listen to me?" Ratchet snarled.

_I scream your name! But you never listen! NO you never listen!_

Ratchet growled and then turned to the twins who immediately stopped smirking and giggling.

"WHY are you helping her?" He yelled.

"She just wanted to play!" Sideswipe yelped.

_See you later boy!_ Flare hissed at ratchet as she scampered up, and perched on sideswipe's shoulder.

"DON'T get into this conversation! You shouldn't even be with them!" Ratchet growled.

_She's a girl with the best intentions! He's a man of his own inventions!_ She growled right back.

"Just STOP!" Ratchet yelled.

_Right when you think you know what to say, someone comes along and shows you a brand new way! _Flare laughed.

"I don't NEED this right now!"

_Don't you see that what you need is standing in front of you!_ Flare howled with laughter.

"GAH! I give up!" Ratchet sighed.

_For the good of all of us except the ones who are dead!_ Flare hung partway off of sideswipe's helm making a funny face that sent the twins barely smothering their laughter.

"BUT," Ratchet warned, "I will be back!"

_Here I am once again!_ Flare called after him.

After ratchet left the trio burst in to hysteric laughter.

"H-how (heehee) did you (haha) DO THAT!" Sideswipe laughed.

_As long as you feel it inside, you know!_ Flare responded.

They then sank even **deeper **into hysterics.

**FF: first things first. Songs : **_Keep holding on (2) , anything but ordinary, breakaway, naturally, freak the freak out (2), Sk8er boy, something that i want (3), still alive, and Make it shine (2)._** I know, a lot of songs in here.**

**F: |:(**

**IH: its been so peaceful now that she's not talking...Phooey.**

**FF: LOL. XD See you guys l8er! (PLEASE REVIEW! thanks to those who have.) BYEZ!**


	11. Ratchet's SMALL victory

**FF: Okay so this is day 2 of Flare's muteness.**

**F: :(**

**FF: It'l be over soon.**

**F: (B**

**FF: ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! (i don't own transformers.)**

**Chapter 11**

_Ugh! HE. NEVER. GIVES. UP! _Flare thought viciously, once again locked in her room for the 18th time. She got up and looked through the keyhole.

_I might as well be in rags and in a tower! That's me! A Rapuzel wanna be!_ Flare thought for a moment. _Check that, a Rapunzel DON'T wanna be!_

Flare shook her head. _Wonderful! I'm going crazy! I keep talking to myself!_

She unlocked her door again and peeked outside. She yelped in surprise.

Ratchet stood in front of the door, and was smirking triumphantly.

She glowered at him and shut the door. She looked around her room for other means of escape.

_Noo, can't jump out the window, can't go through the door, OOOOHH! The vents!_ Flare stifled a laugh a pure evil.

She hopped up on a chair and pulled off the metal sheet guarding the vent. Carefully setting it aside, Flare crawled into the event and made her escape.

_HAHAHA! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW RATCHET?_ Flare thought.

She began carefully navigating herself to the training room.

* * *

><p><em><span>YAAAAAAY! IRONHIDE! <span>_Flare almost squealed in delight when she saw him.

She soundlessly slipped out of the vent and ran over to where ironhide was resting for a moment from the "battle mode" holo-projector.

"MEW!" she cried.

"Flare? What are you doing here?" Ironhide asked, a little startled.

Flare didn't reply she just hugged his arm, purring. She looked up at him, smiling. She climbed up to his shoulder and looked at him evilly.

Ironhide laughed and said, "You escaped from Ratchet again didn't you?"

Flare did the gesture that meant, "_who? *Gasp* ME?" _Then she burst out laughing, nodding her head.

"How'd you escape this time?" Ironhide asked.

Flare raised one eyebrow at him and shook her head. _Sorry hide! I can't give away ALL my secrets._ She thought.

"Are you ever going to stop?" An irritated Ratchet growled as he came in the room.

_There's nothin' you can say! Nothin' you can do! _Flare played smugly.

"I knew you left but didn't know where you went." Ratchet sighed. "Pretty soon I'll have to lock you in a room with only a door."

Flare laughed and played, _We'll make it through, we'll make it through!_

"I hear you too had quite a battle yesterday. Who won?" Ironhide asked.

Flare grinned waved her hand hyperly and pointed to herself, several times.

Ratchet growled and admitted, "Yes, she won THIS time."

Ironhide looked shocked; then smiled and said, "High five Flare!"

Ratchet hissed angrily, "Yeesh, when you think you know a bot!" and stomped off.

Flare cackled evilly and did the universal "MUAHAHAHAHA!" sign.

Ironhide laughed and patted her head. "You'd better be careful with Ratchet. He has a lot schemes that he can easily put into action."

Flare shrugged and left the room, heading for a vending machine.

* * *

><p>After her snack was eaten she headed for her room. As she walked she started feeling very tired. She moved slowly, and barely made it to her bed before she collapsed and passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet laughed watching her. "Anesthesia, works <em>every <em>time, heheh." He put a purple vile that was half empty into a cabinet with the other purple viles.

**FF: wow. Ratchet is very subtle and clever.**

**IH: He WAS in the Great war so he HAD to be and he still is.**

**FF: true, true. How's Flare?**

**F: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz.**

**FF:O.O Ratchet gave her a bit too much, dontcha think? I mean she passed out 5 hours ago.**

**IH: Maybe...maybe not. ):)**

**FF: LOL. Chapters are going to come in soon but school is driving me insane. Oh, wait, i'm already insane! Anywho you get the idea. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Is that CATNIP?

**IH: Where's fireflare? SHe has to keep writing.**

**F: She's over there listening to hoops and yoyo cards.**

**IH:Wait, she's saying something.**

**FF: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**IH+F: 0.0'**

**F: anywho... onto the story! FF owns not transformers. Just me. (WAAAAH! JK)**

"Mmm, wha?" Flare moaned.

She slowly sat up, wincing at the stiffness in her joints. She rubbed her head, and stood up.

"I'll go for a walk to clear my head." She murmured to herself.

She slowly got up and walked out her door, passing ironhide as she walked down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Ironhide asked.

"Eh." She growled.

Ironhide watched her go with a slight chuckle. _Ratchet is GOOD._

_I feel so much better now. _Flare thought as she rested on grass and underneath a tall oak.

_Wait a minute, what's that? _Flare sniffed the air and turned toward the scent.

She stared at a large leafy plant with tiny purple flowers. She cautiously sniffed it and picked a large leaf. She licked it and her eyes grew very large.

"_Catnip," _she breathed, her eyes widening.

* * *

><p>"Any idea where Flare is?" ironhide asked Jazz.<p>

"No but-" Jazz started, but was cut off by a huge, "HI!" that was followed by hysterical giggles.

The two mechs looked at each other quizzically for a moment and then saw a loopy techno organic stumble through the doorway.

"helllllooooooo!" She purred.

"Are you okay lil' lady?" Jazz asked.

"No." Flare looked up them seriously. They got concerned looks on their faces and suddenly, Flare burst out laughing. "I'M FANTASTIC! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Jazz and ironhide silently agreed to take her to Ratchet. Sadly, catching a super excited, deranged techno organic with claws is NOT easy. Here is a list of how she avoided them until they finally caught her.

1. she crawled around in the vents for an hour

2. she ran into the training room and turned it on after she slipped out, catching them off guard when they were in there

3. She escaped outside and stayed in a tree

4. She hopped from tree to tree

5. she walked on the ceiling once they got her back inside

Finally they grabbed her securely, and marched her into the medbay. Ratchet jumped a little when he saw how beat up they looked, **(Well, besides Flare. XP)**

"What on Cybertron HAPPENED to you?" Ratchet asked, shocked.

"This." They responded, pointing to Flare. Flare had somehow snagged a pillow on the way there and was now rocking back and forth on ironhide's hand saying, "He is my squishy, and he is mine, and he shall be my squishy."

"…Put her on that bed over there while I tend to you two." Ratchet ordered after being momentarily confused.

Apparently, the list above caused some damage to those two, such as the following: scrapes, cuts, dents, exhaustion, concussion, and claw marks. **(NEVER go near Flare when she is hyper. EVER.)**

After Ratchet finished patching up those two he walked over to flare, closely followed by the injured.

"HI RATCHET!" Flare screamed, suddenly turning around. All three mechs recoiled in surprise. "How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked cautiously.

"I feel…" Flare thought for a moment. "…Happy."

"Okay, but I need-" Ratchet started.

"…and hyper, playful, joyful, excited, happy, did I already say happy? Oh well! And happy and-" Flare mewed, but Ratchet had stopped listening and was…_laughing?_

"What are you laughing for? What's wrong with Flare?" Ironhide asked impatiently.

Ratchet chuckled once more and said, "She probably found some Catnip." He saw the blank looks on Jazz and Ironhides's faces and sighed. "It is an earth plant that effects most felines, making them loopy and crazed for a little bit. Since Flare is part cat she is affected by it. It will wear off in a few hours." Ratchet explained.

* * *

><p><em>5 exhausting hours later…<em>

"She is FINALLY asleep. Let's go Jazz." Ironhide panted.

"I'm with you bro!" Jazz agreed as they headed off to their separate rooms.

In her sleep, Flare smiled, dreaming about the day that was now over. Oh, how much she loved catnip.

**FF: Okay, okay, i'm done reading hoops and yoyo cards.**

**F: hallelujah.**

**IH: Why do keep reading those stupid things anyway?**

**FF: (turns around slowly with red eyes and background.) YOU. THINK. THEY'RE. STUPID? (holds up chainsaw)**

**IH: 0.0' NO!**

**FF: (normal...ish) OKAY! BYE! **

**IH+F: ?**

**FF: Please review though, thanks!**


	13. New friend, Old friend

**FF: HI! Okay, Flare could talk in the last chapter so Flar's muteness is over!**

**F: YAY!**

**IH: Congrats.**

**FF: OKay now this will be an exciting chapter, with action and fear. You will see a new friend, and some of Flare's past, how tragic it is. It ends with... well i don't want to spoil the surprise. :)**

**F+IH: NO FAIR!**

**FF: Enjoy!**

"I LOVE the outdoors!" Flare purred as she and Ironhide walked about in the deserted park. It was almost midnight now as they walked.

"It is peaceful." Ironhide responded carefully. Secretly he hated the peacefulness; he wanted to blow something up.

"Wait, what's that?" Flare asked, scenting the air. Suddenly she stiffened. Her eyes widened in realization. "Get backup. NOW."

She raced off, whispering just loud enough for ironhide to hear, "No, no, no, please no!"

He ran after her and saw that she had stopped at a clearing and was staring straight ahead. She had tears in her eyes, and she looked mournfully at him and she whispered, "They're killing again."

"WHAT? What do you mean?" Ironhide almost yelled.

"The scientists. Whenever an experiment failed they would be…terminated." She gazed at the moon. "They almost got me." she whispered, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

Ironhide's optics widened in horror and he called the base. "_GET EVERYONE DOWN AT THE PARK NOW!" _He practically roared.

"_This is Prime, what do you need Ironhide?"_

"_Flare says that the people we're watching are about to KILL someone."_

"…_We'll be right there."_

Then, a figure was dragged up to a discolored spot by two burly men, and Flare began to sob softly. Another figure raised a knife above the victim and asked, "Any last words?"

The victim spat and hissed, "Baka!"

The captor growled a command and the two other people gripped the victim tightly, so it couldn't move.

Flare suddenly raced forward as the knife was about to be brought down.

"Flare! NO!" Ironhide screamed.

Flare ignored him, she shoved the victim aside powerfully, and the knife stabbed her side.

* * *

><p>The victim looked shocked for a moment, then whirled and pounced on her attackers. Flare had shakily gotten up, had blocked 2 attacks, and knocked out the attacker by the time Ironhide and the others got there.<p>

The two small females turned to each other and flare whispered, "Long time no see."

The newcomer tipped her head to one side. "La fickna shunsh?" She asked in a strange dialect.

Flare smiled faintly and murmured, "Skaleet."

"F-flare?" The girl whispered.

Flare nodded and, before collapsing, she said, "Sonya."

* * *

><p>After everyone captured the goons and coaxed this, "Sonya" person to come with them, Ratchet carefully withdrew the knife from Flare's side back at the base.<p>

A stream of blood gushed out of the wound, staining the bed. Ratchet looked alarmed, and suddenly Flare, though unconscious, screamed in pain.

It was quite unnerving already to be waiting outside, which everyone was doing, but hearing a scream was unbearable. Ironhide burst in with Sonya at his heels.

They both looked on in horror as Ratchet tried to stop the blood from spilling out of Flare's body.

Sonya's face took on a look of determination. She walked up to the bed and climbed up, since it was lifted to Ratchet's height. She murmured, "Thank you," to Flare, reached out her hand, and touched her wound.

"What are you-?" Ratchet asked, but broke off, intrigued by what he saw.

Sonya's eyes were a pale orange, and they glowed brightly. The glow spread to her hand and into Flare's side. The glow intensified, and finally, slowly, faded away. Sonya slumped to her knees, and flare moaned softly. Sonya glanced up and for the first time spoke to the autobots. "She will be fine." She rasped, exhausted from the glow that had appeared.

Ratchet and Ironhide gaped at the place where a bleeding wound had once been. It had vanished! Who was this girl, who healed Flare so easily?

Suddenly, Flare's eyes snapped open and she gasped out one sentence that sent chills down everyone's backs. One, dreadful sentence.

"HE WILL RISE!"

**FF: OOOOOOOOOH! Scary!**

**F: Eh, we heard it a lot in the movies.**

**FF: True true. Anywho, I already got a comment about how this is "_so cliche"_ so please don't comment on that.**

**F: Also, fireflare wants to appreciate her most dedicated reader, Luna636!**

**FF: Thanks for your many reviews and I will try to write faster! Bye! :)**


	14. NOTE

**FF: Okay! I will be in Cape cod for a week so I won't be able to write any more chapters for a bit! Sorry to leave you hanging but we've been planning this for a month. Oh, it will also be a good time for me to recover some sanity! You see, I showed Flare and Ironhide the 3 transformer movies and now they keep yelling about how Michael Bay or whoever killed off so many awesome characters, including Ironhide. Yeaaahh… it gets annyoying after a bit.**

**F: WHY DID HE HAVE TO KILL OFF SO MANY? ESPECIALLY YOU IRONHIDE!**

**IH: I HATE HIM HIM!**

**FF: ...U.U See? That's what I hear every 5 minutes. Oh, dear. they are now creating life size dolls of him and either shooting it or making it explode. 0.0; Anywho, sorry, and enjoy!**


	15. I'M BAAAAACK!

**FF: WOOOOOO! I AM _BACK!_ I had so much fun at the beach! I found 3 sand dollars! Well…3 ½. Anywho, sorry to keep you waiting so long, I couldn't get any computer to work if I found one! Come to think of it, I didn't even FIND a computer. NOW, my loyal readers, I shall write as much as I can to make up for lost time! See ya next time! ;)**


	16. Who did I see?

**FF: HI! I worked a long time ****on this so you better like it!**

**F: Please enjoy it. Oh, btw, FF doesn't own transformers. Enjoy.**

_There was a bright flash of light and a memory appeared. It was not a good one._

_"Come here little thing, come on. I need to take some blood." A scientist smiled._

_Flare shook her head and shrank back deeper into her cage. She hated that evil man, all those evil people who hurt her so much._

_The man suddenly grabbed her shirt and dragged her painfully towards him. Flare hissed and hit him, hard. The man staggered but smacked her across her face, stunning her. While she was stunned he inserted a long needle into her arm, and the clear vile filled with blood._

_Flare winced at the pain, and when the man was done she pressed herself as far away as possible from him._

_**FLASH!**_

_Flare was about three years old and she was on a large lab table, strapped down by several strips of metal. She glanced around, whimpering in fear. A woman walked up to her in the dimly lit room. Only the lab table was visible._

_She reached up into the darkness and grabbed a machine that had five needles at the end. Five clear tubes filled with liquid, all different colors, and poured them into the syringes. The lady pressed a button hidden on the contraption and the spikes slowly sunk into Flare's small, prone body._

_Flare screamed in agony, tears streaming down her cheeks. The woman had a face that showed she didn't want to do what she was doing, and she picked up and small cup and filled it with a purple liquid. "Drink this, the pain will leave." She softly whispered._

_Flare obediently took it, and the world faded as well as the pain._

_**FLASH!**_

_Flare was 14 and three men forced her to the ground in a dark alley. She hissed, slashed, and fought but in vain._

_"Why?" She screamed. "I did nothing wrong!" She looked into the leader's cold eyes._

_"You did not obey, you did not succeed in your mission." He droned._

_"What mission?" Flare howled._

_"YOU were supposed to know that!" He roared. "Hold her still." He ordered, and raised his knife to bring crashing down on her head._

_Flare gasped in horror and bowed her head. This was the end. Goodbye world, goodbye father. I only wish-**NO!**The word exploded in her head and with renewed strength she wrenched herself out of the men's grasps. She smashed her fists on their heads, creating a satisfying CRACK! Whipping around she just barely dodged a deathblow to her chest. She growled menacingly and fled quicker than a lightning bolt._

_I'm strong._

_She leaped over a downed trashcan._

_I'm smart._

_She raced towards her house._

_I. WILL. LIVE._

"She's waking up!"

Flare groaned. She blearily opened her eyes, expecting another onslaught of savage memories. Instead, she found Sonya, Ratchet, and Ironhide watching her.

"mew?" She mewed.

Sonya rushed forward and gently hugged her. She looked at Flare sorrowfully. "You said… awful things in your sleep Flare. You screamed a lot, and you cried. Worst of all, you said that 'someone will rise.'"

Flare's eyes widened. A barrage of images suddenly flooded her mind.

A giant grayish robot destroying the town. A huge machine in a volcano. Someone staying behind as the whole place begins to collapse and explode. A transformer carrying a broken body.

"Flare? FLARE!" Sonya cried.

Flare jumped. "WHAT?" She slowly calmed down. "I saw, something. A giant white-ish robot was destroying everything! And a volcano exploded, along with a strange machine!" She paused. "And something terrible."

"A _white-ish giant robot_?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes." She suddenly stiffened. "You know him. I can sense it. TELL ME NOW!"

"The robot you saw might be the decepticon leader Megatron."

**FF: Exciting and sad huh? Didja like it? didja? Tell me please in your reviews. And thanks to all those wonderful people who review on my story! Have a cyber cookie reviewers! BYE! (REVIEWS!)**


	17. Relaxing a bit

**FF: SORRY! its been very hectic for me so I wasn't able to write for a bit! Anyway-!**

**F+S: *blushes***

**FF: AH. They read the chapter.**

**S: It's very...fluffy**

**R: Really? Lemme see!**

**FF: Now, now, let the girls have their fun reading this, Ratchet. Enjoy!**

"How long has she been like that?"

"Bout an hour."

Ironhide, Ratchet, and Sonya were staring at Flare who was just sitting in the same spot twitching. Sonya's eyes flickered with alarm.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

Sonya looked at him. "She usually will freak out very soon. Watch: 3…2…1…"

"I SAW MEGATRON, LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS?" Flare screeched.

"Aaand there it is." Sonya sat down with an mildly, amused expression on her face.

"MY GOODNES WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? FIRST I'M NOT ENTIRELY HUMAN! I'M PART CYBERTRONIAN! NOW I SEE SOME EVIL GUY TEARING UP THE TOWN IN MY DREAMS? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Flare grabbed her head. "Okay I'm better now." She said in a calm voice.

"I guess we have no choice than to just tell Prime and then deal with the threat when it emerges." Ratchet sighed.

Flare stared at him for a moment, as if deciding whether to argue. She apparently decided against it because she walked out of the room.

Ironhide glanced at Sonya and Ratchet before walking after Flare.

Sonya watched Ratchet curiously. "Are you the Transformers' medic?" She asked.

He looked at her in surprise and nodded. Sonya looked down, thinking. Then she looked up and asked, "Can I learn?" A blush quickly made itself known on Sonya's face.

Ratchet jerked, a bit- no, VERY surprised by her question. He watched her as she stared at him hopefully. He looked up thoughtfully. "I suppose…" If robots could blush, he would've when he saw her expression of extreme joy and then when she glomped his leg.

He looked very uncomfortable with her happily squealing on his leg. "Please get off." He almost whimpered.

Sonya realized what she was doing, jumped off, and blushed beet red. **(I didn't know what a beet looked like so I looked it up on google. Looks a lot like a radish. XD) **"Sorry!" She squeaked. "When do we start?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Right now is fine."

"Great!" She jumped up and down.

He narrowed his optics. "It won't be easy." He warned.

She grinned mischievously. "**Bring it**."

* * *

><p>Flare was sitting under an oak tree. She sighed and looked to her right. As if on cue Ironhide came into view. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.<p>

"You okay?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm just… so tired of what's happening. It's just so stressful."

Ironhide gently stroked her back. Inside he was screaming. _What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to comfort her!_ He sighed. "It'll…be all right." He said haltingly. "Besides, I'll protect you."

Flare bit her lip. "I'm scared Ironhide. What if we can't defeat him? What if he wins?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

Ironhide cupped his one hand around her comfortingly. "Then, we'll deal with it and fight with everything we got. Plus, you know we'll win, we always have, and always will."

Flare smiled softly and looked at him. "Thanks Ironhide. For everything." She climbed onto his arm and up his chest.

"W-what're you-" He stuttered as she drew closer to his face.

She smiled warmly and leaned down to his face.

As she did so he grew increasingly afraid and nervous. He watched her; terrified electric blue meeting caring, gentle gold.

Flare leaned in closer and…._kissed him._

She pulled away and laughed slightly when she saw his shocked expression. She cocked her head and whispered, "And I mean, **everything**."

**FF: FLUFFYNESS GALORE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**IH: ...**

**S: Is he okay?**

**F: Yeah. he just fainted. You know, after I...**

**S: OOOOOOhhhhh.**

**F: *blushes* yeah...**

**FF: i might not be able to update in a bit cause of school but I'll do me best. BUT, for the time being...ENJOY THE CUTENESS! reviews are love. XD (click the button! you know you want 2!)**


	18. Please don't leave me!

**FF: I'm Back...again! WOO! Busybusy week. Took some time writing this.**

**F: WHAT HAPPENS NOW?**

**S: Don't you know? You always read ahea-**

**FF: (Points to big safe that has "Story" written on its top with a huge lock.)**

**S: ...oh**

**F: YEAH "OH!"**

**FF: As amusing as this is we must go on with de story**! **Enjoy mucho! XD**

"So…are you part animal too?" Ratchet asked Sonya as they read books on transformers welfare.

Sonya looked up and nodded. "Fox." She said. With that two large black ears grew from her head and a large orange and white tail popped out.

Ratchet watched her with interest, **(NOT that "icky" type interest..Yeesh,)** wondering how she could hide those so easily. "Do you have any other abilities? I know Flare has claws and that you can heal others."

She sighed, and began to change. Her clothes seemed to merge with her body as her skin sprouted orange fur. Her fingers melded together and brown fur covered them, the same thing happening to her feet. Her face elongated into a snout and fur spread across her face. She did not shrink; she was still human sized. When she looked at Ratchet again, she was completely a fox, except for her glistening green eyes.

Ratchet was speechless. How incredible! Being able to morph into another being! "Are there any others?" He asked.

Sonya morphed back into her human form and nodded. "Electra. She's part Eel. Electric eel to be exact. Name's a bit obvious though." She laughed lightly. Her gaze suddenly dropped. "She escaped from the lab but I don't know where to. She was my best friend besides Flare. We're the only ones who…" Her voice trailed off and Ratchet saw her eyes glistening with tears.

"Who what?" He asked softly.

"…Who survived." Sonya whispered. She looked up at him, wiping away her tears, seeming to push the dark memories to the back of her mind. "So, what's next? Surgery? I think we've covered armor dents and cuts, as well as stitching up gashes."

Ratchet nodded slowly. "Yes, it's amazing you could retain all this information in just three hours."

She shrugged. "I'm a fast learner." She laughed happily. "Where's the next book? Oh! There it is!" She raced over and snatched it from the human-sized shelf. "**Let us begin**!" She ordered, ridiculously throwing up her arm, and pointing at the ceiling.

"You are _soooo_ strange." Ratchet chuckled.

Sonya put a hand over her chest and exclaimed, "_Thank you!_"

They both laughed and Ratchet began reading the book with her and instructing her how to do what, in which situation.

_Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, OH MY GOODNESS!_Flare screamed inwardly. She couldn't believe she had KISSED him! Flare was in her room and she was freaking out about the kiss. _OOOOHHHH! How can I face him now?_ She wailed. _Still…it was a pretty nice feeling, he was so warm and gentle and-STOP IT!_Flare sighed. This was getting her nowhere. She wanted to apologize, yell at- basically just **communicate **with him. Sadly, he had left on patrol about an hour ago, and had left her in her room, muttering to herself.

"Ugh…I'm going to be the death of ME!" She laughed softly. Her cat ears twitched and she leaped up in delight. The doors, of the base just opened; IRONHIDE IS BACK! She jumped for joy and raced for the medbay to tell Ratchet and Sonya. She paused outside however because Sonya sat outside looking extremely worried and sad.

"What's wrong Sonya?" Flare asked.

"…The patrol was attacked by decepticons and well…" Sonya trailed off.

"Tell me! What happened?" Flare asked.

Sonya bit her lip and looked up at Flare. "Ironhide took a critical hit to the chest. He's in intensive care right now." Sonya whispered.

Flare gasped and stared at her as if trying to find a reason not to believe that it was true in her friend's eyes. She trembled, gasping softly, feeling as if someone and punched her in the gut. She would've collapsed had it not been for Sonya, carefully catching her. "let me see him…" Flare whispered.

"Once Ratchet's done." Sonya promised.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase! _Flare cried. She broke away from Sonya leaned against the opposite wall. _I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though, you're still with me, I've been alone all along!_ Flare screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

_My precious Ironhide, don't leave me, please don't leave me alone._

* * *

><p><strong>FF: Well. Well well wellwellwell!<strong>

**F: SHUT UP!**

**FF: Watch as I defy you! LOL! Anywho since I keep forgetting to describe people, I shall do it now! ^v^**

**S: Wooo! YAY!**

**FF: Thank you, Now! Flare: 5, 8" slim, brown hair, golden eyes, tan cat ears, tan long tail. White skinned. Half leopard.  
><strong>**Sonya: Same height as Flare, orange hair(Shocking,)green eyes, black ears, large fluffy orange/white tail. White skinned. half fox.**

**F: Yayz! we are described!**

**FF: Your welcome. wait, Where's ratchet and ironhide?**

**S: intensive care. (Points to medbay)**

**F: Oh, i almost forgot...IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR HURTING IRONHIDE!**

**FF: 0.0' I should run right?**

**S: 0.0' Yes you should.**

**FF: (being chased) Seeyounexttimebye! (Runs away to hide under a table)**


	19. Ironhide!

**FF: (Whispers) Okay i'm back and still running away. BUT i managed to hide and type up this chapter.**

**S: (Whispers) Why are you whispering? You locked FLare in the closet!**

**F: (Pounds against door screaming horrible things)**

**FF: (normal voice) oh yeaaaaah...Anywho! Enjoy this chapter!**

"You can come in now." Ratchet stated about 25 minutes later. "He's unconscious but stable. Be careful with him, though, he's still hurt bad." His sharp gaze softened immediately when he saw Flare walk in with tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. "I'll give you some time alone." He whispered to Flare, scooped up Sonya, and walked out.

Flare slowly approached Ironhide's table.

Ironhide was on his back, his arms at his sides with a monitor periodically beeping with his sparkbeat.

She climbed up, and sat next to his head. She softly stroked his head, watching him with teary eyes. "Oh ironhide," She whispered. "I'm so sorry." She sniffed, and another tear spilled onto the table, being echoed by a small _blip!_ "Please, Ironhide. Come back to me." Flare closed her eyes and cried silently.

_If I could be close beside you, If I could be where you are, If I could reach out and touch you, and bring you back home!_ She sang softly, her radio giving her the needed music for her to voice her emotions. _Is there a way I can find you? Is there a sign I should know? Is there a road I could follow, to bring you back home…to me…"_

* * *

><p>Ironhide groaned softly, his head shifted position so that it faced her. Even though he had been unconscious, he knew that they were at the base, because he could hear Flare. He could hear her music floating in the air, weaving into his thoughts. <em>"Please ironhide. Come back to me."<em> Her words echoed in his mind. _I'm trying Flare! I really am!_ He thought feverishly. _I'm coming!_

* * *

><p>The monitor began beeping a bit faster, startling Flare. She watched intensely as Ironhide groaned again, louder this time, and his optics slowly came back online. Flare began to gasp excitedly, and she covered her mouth with her hands.<p>

"Flare?" Ironhide asked groggily.

"IRONHIDE!" Flare laughed, springing forward to hug his face. She nuzzled against him fiercely, causing him to chuckle.

Carefully, and slowly ironhide sat up, holding Flare to his face, due to the fact she wouldn't let go. "I'm okay, it's alright!" Ironhide said.

Flare released him and her expression turned from sheer joy, to blazing anger. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE _DOING_ OUT THERE?"** She screamed, hands on her hips. "I thought…" Her voice broke and she collapsed to her knees. "I thought I would lose you. That, you wouldn't come back." She whispered, sobbing all over again.

"It's okay! True, I did act a _bit _foolish when I engaged thundercracker without back up," Ironhide admitted. "But I'll always come back! I promise."

"Always?"

"Always."

**FF: CUTENESS! Oh, i forgot! (unlocks closet) Happy now?**

**F: NO.**

**FF: why-OOOH! I KNOW! *snap* (Ironhide pops in)**

**IH: Wha?**

**F: IRONHIDE! *knocks over ironhide and hugs him***

**IH: AAAA! *BAM!* ow...**

**S: LOL! Anywho reviews please!**


	20. FRAGMENT!

**FF: I'M ON I ROLL! I changed my penname, but its still me! How's it going fanfic peoples?**

**S: Please just hurry up.**

**FF: Why?**

**S: Cuz I'm bored of watchin' THAT. U.U**

**FF: 0.0' (Sees Flare stll glomping ironhide's arm)**

**R: Still can't get'r off. -.-'**

**FF: Interesting...anywho! Please enjoy!**

_2 weeks later…_

Two weeks since Ironhide's attack, he had healed and Flare spent a lot more time with him. Often they could be heard laughing and attacking targets in the training room, or talking and playing in the rec. room.

Sonya, however, stayed with Ratchet and learned more about medicines than fighting. Ratchet was very fond of her; she even picked up a few things from Ratchet like pinpoint accuracy on a target, hitting the poor victim in the head with a wrench easily, (she was feared by everyone besides Ratchet.) (**AN: What? Wrenches are **_**dangerous**_** when thrown!)**

* * *

><p>Ratchet, Sonya, Ironhide, and Flare were all resting in the rec. room, calmly talking and laughing. Sonya was on Ratchet's shoulder and Flare was curled up like a cat next to ironhide.<p>

Suddenly, Flare's head shot up, her cat ears straight, and alert. She looked around wildly. "I sense something." She mewed. She leaped off the huge couch she was resting on and raced outside.

The others looked at one another and followed a bit more slowly. When the got outside Flare was on all fours, and sitting down with her eyes shut.

As they drew closer, Flare jumped up and began to frantically walk in a large circle. Abruptly, she stopped at one point, extended her claws, and began to dig furiously.

Sonya leaned over Flare curiously. "Ahh, not to be rude or anything but, uh, what're you doing?"

Flare didn't respond, only slowing down considerably. Once she had apparently created a large hole about 4 feet deep, she sprang out and pointed down into it. "There's a piece of some sort of metal down there," she paused, as if puzzled "It just…._ feels_, special, like there's some sort of power coming off of it."

Ironhide reached down into the hole and pulled out a small, (to transformers,) _ALLSPARK FRAGMENT_. "You were right!" He cried, shocked. "This is a piece of the most powerful thing in the universe! The allspark."

"Can…can I hold it? I feel as if I should." Flare stammered akwardly. Her eyes widened with pleasure and awe when Ironhide gave it to her. As she held it and admired it, it began to glow a soft blue. "I-Ironhide?" Flare yelped, terrified as the glow engulfed her.

"Flare!" Ironhide yelled, but was unable to reach her, for the power that the fragment began releasing was pushing everyone back.

Flare suddenly felt very calm, and she closed her eyes as the light went from blue, to a blazing electric white. She felt her body changing, changing into something miraculous.

As the light faded, Ironhide raced forward to see if Flare was okay. He stopped halfway, shocked at what he saw.

In Flare's place was a robot. Its body was blue and orange. Its legs were orange, (and looked like an animal's hind legs,) with metal overlapping the midsection. Except for two splotches of orange on either side, the midsection was blue. The blue stretched up into a pointing the center of its chest, where the Allspark fragment was.

Above that the chest was orange and the arms were blue for the first half and then orange for the rest. Its tail was a bright blue with orange blades coming off the sides. The helmet it was wearing was a blue color along with the battle mask that was almost identical to optimus's.

Most shocking of all, was that in the darkness of the place where eyes/optics should have been there was blackness! Until, the robot opened its eyes. They were the exact shade of Flare's golden eyes, softly glowing in the darkness of its mask. Plus, two cat ears and brown hair were coming out of the helmet as well!

The small robot looked up at them slowly and just blinked.

They still didn't speak for they were too shocked. Sonya was the first to recover.

"Flare?"

"Yup! Why? Did you miss me?"

**FF: OKAY! Didja like it? Didja? Didja?**

**S+R: WE GET IT!**

**FF: 0.0' Wow. Ratchet did rub off on you.**

**S: Thank you, now, please review to encourage Fireflare to continue writing! ;)**


	21. Kidnapping and meeting someone new

**FF: Okay, I forgot to say this but the time now is around August in the story.**

**S: Please continue.**

**R: HEY! I finally got her off!**

**FF: REALLY?**

**S: Yup she is now simply WALKING beside him, not glomping him.**

**IH: And what a relief THAT is!**

**F: ):O**

**FF: CONTINUING! XD**

_Somewhere underground…_

"Soundwave reporting." Soundwave's monotone filled the gap of silence in the huge cave.

"Ah, Soundwave. What have you discovered this time?" Starscream's gravelly voice came from a large throne in the far side of the cave, the spikes protruding from the ground cut away to make the throne.

"A…human girl was transformed into a small transformer. Apparently, the allspark fragment that had done this to her is on her armor on her chest." Soundwave reported.

Starscream rubbed his chin thoughtfully. A small robot with a piece of the allspark? Perfect. "This one would prove most useful, even more so if she has powers like the other one we caught." Starscream purred. "Isn't that right, fleshie?" He sneered at a small human, bound by chains, on the side of the cavern.

She had long yellow hair, a yellow t-shirt that was ripped a bit on the arms, orange shorts that were dusty, and blazing blue eyes that filled with rage when he spoke to her. She suddenly, jumped up, and lunged at him, electricity resonating and crackling from her body. The chains lit up and sucked away the energy, putting it into a generator that was hooked up to a battered, mangled, metal body.

Starstream chuckled evilly. "Keep doing that. You're supplying the life force of Megatron."

The girl hissed, "BAKA KIJOU!" She then whipped around and began tugging and attacking the chains.

"Do that all you want, you can't break them." Starscream sneered. He turned back to Soundwave and ordered lazily, "Get the techno-organic, we can use her for the decepticon cause."

Soundwave nodded and left.

Starscream looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. _Yes,_ he thought. _The techno-organic could prove quite useful._ He grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>Flare looked at herself, spreading her arms wide. "This is so COOL!" She squealed for the 10th time. "Hmm…I wonder what happens if-" Flare tried to extend her nonexistent claws and was rewarded with her fingers turning into bright blue blades, and her paw-like feet extending long blue claws.<p>

Flare's eyes widened. "Suh-weeet!" She mewed. "Hey ironhide! Guess what!"

"What?" He asked, curious as to what she had discovered. As he came over she showed him her claws. "Interesting. They look like they will be deadly weapons."

Flare smiled and purred, "Thanks!" She raised her right arm above her head, and it began to glow a bright blue. She slammed it into the ground and the ground promptly exploded because of the power emitted. "This just gets better and better!" Flare cried.

Suddenly, Sonya screamed, "DANGER! I hear something unknown approaching!" She raced towards Ratchet who, picked her up and activated his cannons protectively.

As Ironhide was racing towards Flare, and her to him, a Mercedes came speeding towards them, nearly cannon-balling into Ironhide. It's door swung open and scooped up Flare before she could scream. The door slammed shut and the car drove off hastily.

"FLARE!" Ironhide cried, desperately chasing the vehicle.

* * *

><p>"IRONHIDE!" Flare yelled. Her head whipped about, trying to discover a weak point. Sadly, she didn't so she promptly decided to go about ripping up the interior. Small parts of fluff and leather drifted down on the inside of the car, oblivious to the pained shrieking of the injured decepticon.<p>

* * *

><p>Ironhide stopped, realizing he couldn't catch up. He narrowed his optics, trying to catch a glimpse of Flare. He didn't, but saw bits and pieces of Soundwave's interior flying around inside and Flare's claws slashing gashes into the seat and roof. He sadly chuckled and watched as they disappeared over the horizon. Sadness wept through him, destroying any ray of happiness that Flare had given him. Almost instantly after that, rage, hotter than the sun, smothered the sadness.<p>

"I'll get you back," He promised through clenched denta. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Starscream perked up immediately when he saw soundwave come skittering in the cavern. He cocked his head as he saw the normally fierce warrior stumbling blindly in front of him, his hands cupping something.<p>

"Soundwave? What happened?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave stood as straight as he could, and extended his hand, revealing Flare.

Starscream looked at the techno-organic in amusement. Here his second-in command was gushing energon onto the floor, and he said that this tiny little thing did that to him? Oh, the funniness! "Well, techno-organic," He began. "You-" He never finished his sentence.

"If you're gonna TRY to make me to join you, you pathetic excuse for a leader, than FORGET IT! I will never join you, help you, or even TOUCH the decepticon symbol unless I am ripping out your spark with it! Ya got THAT?" She shrieked. Her eyes were blazing golden light and her tail was lashing back and forth, the blades narrowly missing Soundwave's hand and arm.

Starscream swelled with rage, **(AN: and a little bit of fear, but don't tell him I said that!)** and roared, "Chain her up with the other!" He then jumped up from his throne and stomped off into another part of the large cavern.

Flare turned to Soundwave. "You gonna do it or what? I won't fight I'm too bored and tired to." She yawned.

Soundwave, relieved to be safe for now from her claws, proceeded to chain her up, next to the other girl, on the wall. He left quickly, not wanting to be near Flare and to go heal his wounds.

Flare sighed; she glanced at the other prisoner and then stared in disbelief. "Electra? Is that you?"

Electra raised her head. "Flare! I've missed you so much! How's it going? I've been down her for about 3 weeks. It's been quite fun, I mean talking non-stop and annoying the FUDGE out of the jet-robot. So, what's new?" Electra smiled brightly.

"Oh, just _great!_ I made some friends with the autobots, don't worry they're good guys, they rescued me and Sonya, and Ironhide will be coming for me pretty soon." Flare calmly stated.

Electra got a mischevious glint in her eyes that Flare had learned to fear. "Oh? Who's this _**Ironhide**_ person? Someone who could be, oh I don't know…MORE than a friend, hmm?"

Flare blushed furiously and her eyes widened. "NO! I mean perhaps, but NO! But...well…I _want_ to be." She mumbled the last part. "ANYWHO!" She cried in a loud whisper. "I have a plan!"

"For what?" Electra's eyes lit up. **"ICE CREAM?"**

"NO! You know how you get with Ice cream! My plan, is to get us out of here! Now come here and I shall tell you the brilliance of it all!"

As Flare whispered into Electra's ear, Electra's face split into an evil, impish, _dangerous_, grin. "Puurrrfect." Electra purred.

**FF: okay, definition time!  
>Baka=Idiot<br>Kijou=Monster  
>See? I'm fun, crazy, AND educational! XP<strong>

**F: AWW MAN! I get kidnapped. Oh well, at least I got to hurt a decepticreep! ^W^**

**IH: I'm so proud of you! :) ...wait, MORE than a friend? What are you-**

**S: -ASIDE from those points, Ratchet will you please?**

**R: *shrugs* sure. Please review to see what happens next.**

**E: ICE CREAM!**

**everyone but electra: _NO!_**


	22. Contact

**FF: Hi everyone! This chapter is really funa nd a bit of fluffy humor at the end. NO SLASH PAIRING if that's what you're thinking.**

**F: HEY! GET ON WITH IT!**

**E: YAH! WE'RE STILL STUCK DOWN HERE!**

**FF: Heheh, just wait to see what happens in THIS chappy. OH, you'll need this. *hans electra hidden object***

**E: EEEEE! I've always wanted one! *evil voice and background* imagine the chaos I could cause.**

**FF: You'll cause some later, now my minion readers! READ!**

"Well we have to do SOMETHING!" Ironhide roared, pacing furiously in the hanger of the autobot base. Frustrated, he blew up a random piece of scrap metal that just happened to be in the wrong spot.

"Calm down Ironhide!" Ratchet shouted, thwacking Ironhide on the back of his head. "We'll get'r back! But we might not if you keep shouting every 2 SECONDS!"

"I agree that we'll rescue her, but, uh…you won't find her in the condition you thought." Sonya said quietly, head resting on her right hand as she stood.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked. He was confused. The decepticons were vicious to everyone, especially their prisoners. Why wouldn't she be just like the others rescued?

"She's not your average damsel in distress you know. She'll probably have already screamed horrible things I will never repeat at Starscream." She closed her eyes and waved her left hand side to side. "Plus, she'll already have a plan, if I know her; which I _DO_."

Suddenly, the communication screen crackled to life. Flare's quirky face appeared. Ironhide leapt about 20 feet high in surprise, then raced over to the screen. "Flare! Are you okay? What happened?"

_It's so dangerous, but it could be so goood! _Flare responded, using her radio that was apparently melded with her armor. **(BTW, she means that its dangerous but she's having a good time! Just some words of wisdom for ya! XP)**Flare smiled brightly and said, "YAY, hi guys! I wasn't expecting to get through but _okay_! We're fine down here I-OH! Sonya! C'mere, get this: I found Electra!"

"Really?" Sonya was wide-eyed and staring at the screen intently. "Are you sure?"

Flare lifted one eyebrow. "Want proof? Here ya go." She turned the camera to the side and showed some poor decepticon drone racing away from a chainsaw-weilding Electra. "MWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE CHAINSAWS! HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Sonya nodded. "Yep. That's Electra."

The camera slowly turned back to Flare who was staring at it with a '0.0' expression. She smiled nervously. "She's working out some…uh…_**issues**_ right now, heheh. Anywho, I'm sending the coordinates right now, so feel free to pick us up anytime. They took me outside to get rid of me, but they didn't know that my claws can pick the locks on the chains that they used to hold Electra. How awesome is THAT?"

Her eyes went back to the side of the screen and her eyes widened. "NO! Electra, NO! No explosives! NO! BAD ELECTRA! BAD!" The connection was cut and the screen went blank.

Ironhide was staring hungrily at the screen, as if waiting for more communication Flare. His hands were balled into fists and his optics were narrowed.

The others all left, sensing that ironhide shouldn't be disturbed. Everyone left right? _**WRONG!** _Ratchet laid a comforting hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "It'll be all right. Stop worrying already." He said sourly.

"You don't know how it felt." Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "I mean, I couldn't stand not knowing if she was all right or not. Even though she's safe it, it just…oh I don't know. It just feels terrible." He murmured sadly.

Ratchet's optics widened and he smiled. "You like her."

"Yes of COURSE I like her! She's my friend!" Ironhide glared at the medic.

Ratchet's smile grew into an impish smirk. He leaned close to ironhide's face and said, "YOU, my friend, LOVE HER."

If Ironhide could blush, he'd be redder than a tomato. "NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I like her as a friend!"

Ratchet couldn't disguise his glee at his companion's discomfort. "No, you LOVE her! Admit it!" He laughed and than danced out of reach when Ironhide tried to hit him.

"Why you little-" ironhide chased the medic around the hanger and into the hallways. Everyone looked up in surprise when they saw the medic leap quickly past them, and Ironhide bounding after him, roaring many unintelligible things in Cybertronian.

Bumblebee's optics shone a bright blue and he began to hop up and down excitedly. "YAY! Ironhide…is...back!" He spoke in his original voice, startling everyone, and giving away how happy he was to have the trigger-happy mech he loved like a father back.

"Yes," Optimus chuckled, watching the fleeing medic and Ironhide, who was now shooting at Ratchet. "He is back."

**FF: AWWW! CUTE AND EXPLOSIVE! My favorite things! The song flare played is called 'Sparks Fly.'**

**F: YOU LIKE ME! *Slams into ironhide***

**IH: NOT AGAIN! *Bam!* owww...**

**R: HAHAHAHAHA! I ain't gonna get'r off this time 'hide!**

**FF Please review and enjoy. **

**P.S. C'mon click that tiny button! You know you want to! just do it! XP**


	23. He's alive!

**FF: here ya go, the next chappie. I'm doing pretty good, seeing that i'm already partway done with the next chapter. I'm gonna cut to the chase and just say enjoy!**

"What's that? Is it? Could it be? IT IS!" Flare cried. She raced forward, across the scruffy desert that separated the incoming Autobots from her.

Ironhide transformed and ran toward her, smiling widely.

As Flare ran she activated the claws on her paws, slamming her feet/paws on the ground, catapulting her into Ironhide's arms. She nuzzled his face, laughing and crying at the same time.

"I missed you!" They both whispered at the same time. When they realized what they had just done they laughed and cuddled some more. Flare looked up at him, warmth glowing in her golden eyes. She pulled herself up a bit higher and kissed Ironhide. When she pulled back she smiled. "I think we should get Electra." She said.

"Agreed."

Flare and Ironhide jumped in surprise when they saw Ratchet and Sonya watching with amused expressions on. Ratchet shook his head and walked past them. "C'mon, time to get Electra."

* * *

><p>When they got inside, (yes<strong>, everyone<strong>,) they heard screams of pain and shouts of anger. They all raced to the doorway, and stopped in utter shock.

Electra had another drone on the floor and was shocking it over and over, with her large eel-like tail. **"YOU WANNA HIT ME AGAIN?"** She roared, shocking it again. **"HUH? DO YA?"** She began to jump up and down on its face, pounding it with her fists.

She paused when she saw the autobots in the doorway. She looked at them, stood up, and stared some more. She nodded her head and said, "Sup?" Then she proceeded to yank a chainsaw from out of _nowhere,_ and she hacked the drone's head to pieces.

She panted for breath and glared at the autobots. She sighed, and wiped the hair out of her face and walked over. Electra looked up and beamed at them. "Hi. I believe we got off to a bad start. I'm Electra nice to meet you." She bowed slightly and then squealed with delight as Flare and Sonya came over.

All three girls chattered on at once, yet seemed to understand one another. Electra stopped abruptly, and walked over to bumblebee, examining him closely. She circled around him and smiled goofily. "Sweet colors." She complimented him.

"Thanks?" He asked. **(He was using his normal voice almost all the time now)**

"Your welcome." She responded. "I just love the color yellow!" Electra explained.

"Ah." Bumblebee said. "What power…do…you…have?" He asked curiously.

"Excellent question." Electra smiled. She held out of her hand and closed her eyes. Slowly, an electric orb grew in her hand. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow, the electricity the same color. She moved both hands in a circular motion and the orb stretched into a long line with several stray strands floating around it. When she sighed softly, the electricity faded away and she opened her eyes. "This reminds me, I uh…have something to tell everybody."

She then climbed up some rocks to be a bit higher than the autobots. "Everyone!" She called. "I have bad news to share!" She bit her lip, and continued. "Megatron is alive."

"What?" They screamed.

Electra winced. "Yes," she said quietly. "They tortured me to make me create electricity. They used the electricity to revive Megatron." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Ratchet growled, angrily.

"I didn't want to do it!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I didn't have a choice!" With that she ran away, with Flare chasing after her.

When Ratchet looked about to explode with rage, Sonya said, "Don't." Ratchet looked at her in surprise. "Just leave her be for a bit." Sonya murmured. "She's suffered more than Flare or me."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Electra was taken when she was 3-years old, like me and Flare. However, her parents didn't want to give her up. They tried to protect her, but the scientists didn't take no for an answer. They…" Sonya swallowed hard. "…killed her parents in front of her."

* * *

><p>"Electra its okay!" Flare called, searching for her friend.<p>

"no its not." A small voice answered.

Flare looked underneath a small over hanging rock and found Electra huddled up under it.

"They don't trust me." Electra whispered.

Flare edged underneath next to her and hugged her. "It'll be okay. Don't worry." She looked at her friend. "We'll just sit her 'till you're ready. OK?"

"Okay." Electra said, and grabbed Flare's hand. SHe squeezed it tight and said with a flash of her old spirit, "Ironhide will trust anyone if you tell him to. He _loves_ you so much he'll do anything you say."

"Oh, stop it!" Flare laughed, shoving her friend away from her. She smiled. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Electra put a mock surprise expression on her face and said, "_WHAT? You thought I wouldn't get better?_" She put a hand over her chest and said, "OH! You're killing me! My best friend doesn't know me!"

"Drama Queen."

"You know it."

**FF: How was that? Good? bad? SOMETHING?**

**E: they get it now shut up.**

**F: Now, now, don't be mean to her.**

**E: Why not?**

**S: she gave you the chainsaw.**

**E: oh yeaaaahhh...Thanksbye!**

**FF: ? ok then...please review. BYE! XP**


	24. Why?

**FF: YAY! UPDATION! XP**

**S: wut?**

**FF: I updated. Updation.**

**IH: Ah. Oh, btw, could you get her off me, again? *Points to flare who is clinging to his arm again***

**FF: *sigh* FINE. *snaps fingers***

**F: PHOOEY! I was going for a record!**

**R: Too bad, anyway on with the story.**

"So, when will we go back?" Electra asked.

"Mmmm, how's about know?" Flare asked, stretching outside the crevasse.

"That's good." Electra nodded. She and Flare got up and walked back to the autobots.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back, and Ratchet approached, Flare crossed her arms over her chest. "I <em>hope<em>, you're going to apologize." She growled.

Ratchet grimaced and muttered, "sorry." His optics widened in shock when Electra glomped his leg saying, "Domo arigato, Mr. roboto!"

"W-what?" Ratchet stuttered, obviously confused.

"Eh, it means, short version, 'Thanks!' it's some sort of song lyrics, I think that's the song title too…oh well!" She smiled. "Electra's just crazy like that, so her emotions and actions are bizarre." Flare explained.

"Can you get her OFF?" Ratchet asked, still trying to pry Electra off his leg.

"Come on Electra. Let's go to the Autobots base, okay?" Flare told Electra sweetly.

"Okay!" Electra released her iron grip on ratchet and suddenly scurried up him, to perch on his head. "But _**he's**_ gonna take me there." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He owes me for being mean." She pouted.

Flare doubled over laughing. "He's mean to EVERYBODY!" She howled with laughter.

"Oh." Electra considered this. "He still is going to take me there." She stated stubbornly.

"And how will you make me?" Ratchet asked, picking her up and dangling in front of him at optic level. He had a smug expression on his face, showing that he thought that he was superior. That illusion, however, was shattered to pieces when Electra whipped out the chainsaw from, (again,) NOWHERE!

She pointed it at his face and said threateningly, her eyes slits, "I will use this." **(Think Rapunzel and frying pans!XD)**

Ratchet growled, set her down, and transformed, opening his door. "Get in." He hissed.

Electra smiled and hopped in, chainsaw gone. **(**_**Still**_** don't know where it is. 0.0)** "Thank you Ratchet." She said, and hopped in.

As Ratchet started off toward the base, with Sonya and Flare following, he told Electra, "When we get back, I'll have to give you and Flare a check-up."

Electra cocked her head. "Why?"

"You might have picked up injuries or sickness wherever you were held captive." Ratchet explained.

"Is that bad?" Electra asked.

"Yes!" Ratchet yelled, surprisingly she didn't even wince.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because without treatment the diseases and injuries would hurt you." Ratchet growled, annoyed.

"So I have to get a check-up?" Electra asked, smiling softly.

"_Yes!"_ Ratchet sighed, relieved, she finally got it.

"Why?"

"AAARRRGH!"

**E: YAYZ! I ANNOY PEOPLE!**

**R: *looks at Sonya and Flare* I blame you.**

**S+F: _Thank you!_**

**R: Oi, you guys are so weird.**

**S: Eh, its a passionate hobby.**

**FF: Anywho, while I go find Ironhide, REVIEW!  
>(P.S. He ran away to try and escape me. Silly bot! Doesn't he know you can't ever escape from the authoress? Oh well...I'll go get my tranquilizer gun...<em>MUAHAHHAHAHAH!<em> XP)**


	25. Battle

**FF: sorry! I got sick sick and school was terrible!**

**S: Poor you...WRITE!**

**FF: *sarcastic voice* You're easing my pain, no_ really_, you are!**

**R: Read and review please!**

"Hi guys!" Flare chirped, happy to be with her friends.

"Hi, Flare." Sonya greeted her. Sonya was sitting on Ratchet's shoulder, and Electra was on the floor, about to leap onto the couch which Ratchet and Ironhide were seated upon.

Electra paused to look and smile at Flare before launching herself high into the air to land on the top of the couch. "Man!" She sighed. "It is hard to get up here. But don't worry about me!" She said dramatically. "I'll manage!"

Sonya laughed and shoved Electra off. Electra landed on her feet, and glared playfully at her.

Flare smirked as she seated herself on Ironhide's shoulder and sang, **(every time she sings, her radio will provide music, K?)** _The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking, Sometimes might knock me down, but no, I'm not breaking!_

Sonya, Ratchet, and Ironhide laughed at that while Electra narrowed her eyes saying, "Cute." Suddenly she lunged at Flare and knocked her over to the floor, and they began to wrestle.

Ratchet looked at Sonya questioningly, as she watched the pair play-fight. She shrugged and said, "Mmm, what the hay," and leaped into fake battle, joining the scuffle.

Ratchet and Ironhide watched with amusement, interest, and even _awe_ as the 3 females fought.

The two mechs were amazed by the skills that the trio was exhibiting: extreme balance; Flare balanced on her tiptoes on one foot while spinning to create a defensive perimeter.

Perfect synchronization: Sonya, Flare, and Electra all matched each other's movements, blocking each one in harmony with the next attacks.

Raw power: they all had very powerful moves, at one point they were all thrust back 15 feet because of one collective blow.

Last of all, determination: Electra was blasted against the couch, yet used the momentum to push out her feet and spring back into battle.

As they played an alarm sounded. **Decepticon attack. Patrol in need of assistance.** Teletran1 boomed.

Everyone looked at one another and nodded, after promptly racing off to REAL battle.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Prime, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz were fighting about 50 drones. Prime and Sideswipe were heavily damaged yet were fighting stoically.<p>

Flare lunged forward as a drone was about to land a blow on Optimus's head. She powered up to her Techno stage and slashed the drone's head open.

Optimus gaped in surprise. "Flare?" He asked.

_Always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move! _She sang, whipping about to attack again.

Optimus nodded, understanding that she meant that she would always fight no matter the odds.

* * *

><p>Sonya and Ratchet were working together, Sonya, however startled him by jumping on his saw blade. She spun on it, and then flying off into another drone and bursting right through.<p>

* * *

><p>Electra was fighting beside Jazz, electrocuting anything that dared to come close. Unfortunately she missed one and it swiped her into the middle of the enemies. Sonya and Flare raced over to her side and looked up, standing back to back, at the enemies drawing closer.<p>

Flare took a deep breath and said softly. _Next time you feel like, it's just one of those days, when you can't seem to win,_ she glanced at her friends. _If things don't turn out the way you planned, figure something else out, don't stay down, try again!_

The three raced apart in three different directions, Flare playing music and slashing, Sonya kicking and punching, Electra zapping.

_Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days!_

Flare dodged a fatal blow and downed two more drones with a harsh snap kick.

_Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' bout, everybody gets that way!_

Sonya knocked out another drone with an uppercut.

_Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days!_

Electra shorted out five drones by rapid firing her energy orbs.

_Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' bout, everybody gets that way!_

They blasted past drone after drone, easily defeating them, hardly getting a scratch.

_Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it!_

The trio slashed their way over to the rest of the Autobots. Abruptly, Flare grabbed Sonya and Electra's hands. "I've got an idea!" She cried, and then whispered it to them. They all nodded and raced to go to the appointed places.

_Again and again 'till I get it right!_

Once they were in position, Flare yelled, "NOW!" Flare leaped into the air with Electra close at hand. Sonya blocked all attacks directed their way, as they flew higher and higher.

"Ready?" Flare asked, grim determination on her face.

Electra nodded and grabbed Flare's hand. She curled up slightly, energy crackling around her. Then, she stretched out to her fullest extent, releasing a surge of electricity.

Flare felt the energy course through her body; she directed it into her claws and raised one hand, blue lighting surrounding it. She cried out because of the heat and power that was overwhelming her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the bots had stopped fighting for a moment to watch with wide optics as Flare and Electra, still generating incredible power, did a nose-dive, spinning as they did so. The energy flared up around them, spinning wildly in ribbons of deadly light. Any drone that was hit or touched it was instantly vaporized.<p>

Electra and Flare careened into the ground at full speed, a huge energy blast detonating when they hit the ground. The remaining drones were destroyed in a burst of aqua light.

When the dust and smoke cleared, they all saw Electra and Flare stumbling over to them. They were coughing and hacking on the fine powder, but other than that and multiple bruises and cuts, they were fine.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet practically screamed. He ran over to the girls, quickly shadowed by Ironhide and Sonya.

_But no problem can't be solved, Once I get involved. I try to be delicate, then crash right into it!_ Flare said weakly. She managed a small smile but her head dropped in exhaustion.

Ratchet smirked to himself, here Flare is, in terrible pain and yet she still jokes. Ratchet transformed and ordered them in.

Ironhide watched Flare, Sonya, and Electra go inside and be driven off to the base. He was worried about Sonya and Electra of course, but he was more focused on Flare.

_Could it be possible I might…just might…love her? _Ironhide thought, as his feelings threatened to swamp him. He shook his head, muttering, "Can't be…" He transformed and sped after them, wondering about the strange feeling called love.

**FF: Songs=** _the climb (2), Nobody's perfect (2)._ **YAYZ! I remembered to put in the songs! XP**

**F: YAY! Now, what happens next?**

**FF: ):) I not tell you.**

**IH: BOO! Tell us!**

**FF: No, you must wait like the others. But I will update soon okay?**

**S: Fine...**

**FF: Yay! Read, enjoy, REVIEW! Bye! ^W^**


	26. Girls' night

**FF: Hello again my reading slaves-I mean, reviewers.**

**S: What?**

**FF: NOTHING. Anyway, I typed up this chapter and its hilarious, but, sorry to the two victims.**

**F: *perks up* VICTIMS?**

**E: We shall have fun with this...heh..heheheh...MUAHAHAHAHA!-**

**FF: STOP! please read and enjoy! NOW READ MY TINY MINIONS! READ! XP**

"I'm. SOOOOOOOOOO bored." Flare moaned. She was lying upside down on a human sized couch with her feet dangling off the back of it. Electra and Sonya were copying her on either side.

Mikaela walked and nearly cracked because all three of the girls' heads, which were dangling off the edge, slowly turning to her was hysterical. She smirked and walked in front of them, their heads following her every movement. She bent down and asked, "Wanna have a girls night?"

Flare immediately sprang up and begun bouncing up and down, (closely shadowed by Sonya and Electra,) screaming, "YES! YES! YES!" Electra stopped and said, "How about I get the food, Sonya the sleeping bags, Mikaela the fun random stuff, and we can go into Flare's place? Sound good?"

Flare nodded and howled, "DO AS THE GREAT ELECTRA COMMANDS!" Which sent them crying with laughter and skittering off to get everything ready.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

"Okay! We've got everything, and we've warned the guys about coming into our territory. What do you want to do first?"

Mikaela looked up, deep in thought. "How about…" She began. "…We freak out the guys!"

Electra hopped up and down. "Yes! Mwahahaha yes!" She paused for a moment and said slyly, "I think that we should do _**this**_ to freak 'em out!" She leaned over and whispered her plan to the girls and they all giggled hysterically. They quickly departed and raced away to get their part of the mission completed.

* * *

><p><em>With Flare…<em>

Ironhide was sitting in his room, polishing his cannons. He was just about done and ready to go to a meeting, when he spotted Flare coming in his door. "Flare? What do you need?" He asked. He stopped and stared at her in surprise.

She was wearing a black shirt with an Autobot symbol on it, Black shorts copying the symbol. Her hair was tied in a long braid, with small flowers decorating the entwined strands. Her ears and tail were out.

Flare didn't answer but smiled at him. She walked closer silently, watching him thoughtfully. She climbed up his bed and continued nearing him.

"What are doing?" Ironhide asked. He was utterly confused why she wouldn't answer him. Plus, he was feeling weird, the way she was watching him. He caught her eye and was trapped in her warm, mesmerizing golden eyes.

She climbed up his arm and smiled a sly smile.

He began to feel very nervous. The way she was looking at him made him feel weird. What was this new emotion?

Flare leaned closer to his face, her eyes half-lidded and glazed. She traced her finger lightly along his armor, causing him to shudder. Her eyes lit up and she purred playfully. She pressed against him and kissed him slowly and long. She pulled back but Ironhide gently held her in place.

They broke apart when a large BOOM! Sounded throughout the base. Flare looked at Ironhide mischievously. "That's my cue!" She purred silkily. "See you later, okay?" Then she leaped down and raced out the door.

Ironhide sat there, stunned at what had just happened. He blinked several times, and then sighed heavily and happily. _Wow…_ he thought dreamily.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonya, Electra, and Mikaela…<em>

"Are you sure we should do this?" Sonya asked nervously.

Electra turned around for a moment to snap, "YES! Now shut up They could hear us!" She turned back to the explosive she had made and set the timer for 4:00 minutes. "There!" Electra sat up, satisfied with her work. "That should give Flare enough time to distract Ironhide whilst we escape!"

"Sister, you are a genius!" Mikaela laughed. She helped Electra up and whispered, "let's get out of here before anyone notices and before it goes off!" They all nodded and took off, running out of the room and fleeing straight into Flare's room.

Mikaela and Electra sniggered. "I bet Optimus and Ratchet will be surprised won't they?" Electra said, barely restraining her laughter.

"Yup." Mikaela and Sonya both replied, voices taut with quickly depleting control.

"Good thing, Flare thought of keeping Ironhide away, he'd kill us immediately." Sonya paused for a moment. "How'd you and Electra get all that whipped cream?"

Electra smiled. "I work in mysterious ways!" She said, wiggling her fingers ridiculously.

Suddenly, a gigantic BOOM! Shook the base. Almost instantly later, Flare raced inside, panting. She stared at her friends and said with barely suppressed glee, "Lock'er up!"

The girls scrambled forward and locked their door, **heavily** armored door, that is. They also set up the security measures they created. Then Electra shouted, "FLEE TO THE SAFTEY BARRIER!" Causing hysterical laughter as the group of females crawled into a small hatch in the floor.

They barely bolted and camouflaged it when Optimus and Ratchet burst open the bolted door, furious and dripping…whipped cream?

The girls stuffed pillows in their mouths to keep from frenzied laughter. They watched, through small, hidden slats, how ridiculous the two robots looked.

The moment the two mechs entered water ballons pelted them from above followed by syrup squirt guns, and ropes swinging out and wrapping around their arms and legs.

The robots could only stare in shocked silence, at the traps theyhad unwittingly sprung.

"How did they do that?" Optimus asked, still stunned.

Ratchet growled. "Well, for_ this _Flare and mikaela are great with building things, and Sonya probably came up with the designs. For the _foam _Electra has knowledge of explosives remember? All she had to do was fill it with this stuff and there you have it!"

He looked at the door, at all the things used against them and all the broken locks. "It looks like they planned this thoroughly."

Ironhide came walking into the room and stopped, staring at his leader and medic, who were covered in white foam, syrup, strins, and water. He put his hand over his mouth to hide the grin that was spreading across his face. "W-what happened?" He asked.

"The _girls _happened." Optimus hissed.

Ironhide chuckled. "I never thought they'd do this, but I'm glad Flare spared me."

Ratchet's optics widened. "What do you mean?" He approached Ironhide slowly, as if cornering an animal. "How did she spare you?"

Ironhide raised his hands in the "Whoa Nelly" gesture. "She came to my room and distracted me from going to the meeting, where I assume," he gestured to the foam, "_that_ happened."

"They set a trap for us in HERE too. When they come out from wherever they are and you see them, send them to me." Optimus ordered. He nodded to Ratchet and they both left for the wash racks.

Ironhide crossed his arms and looked at the floor. "They're gone." He said.

Hysterical, frenzied laughter erupted from the floor, followed by several _thumps!_ as the girls collapsed with laughter.

Ironhide shook his head. "How or why you do these things I have NO idea." Just before Flare started to tell him he said quickly, "I _don't,_ want to know. Goodbye."

As he left he heard them shrieking with laughter. _Crazy females…_ He thought.

**FF: MUAHAHAHA! Oh the joy of pranks!**

**S: YAY! that was so much fun!**

**E: I MADE SOMETHING EXPLODE! XP**

**FF: yes. yes you did. Now...freee whipped cream for everyone!**

**R: i despise you. ):(**

**FF: loves ya too ratchet. Review people and enjoy the craziness of it all! XD**


	27. He's back

**FF: I'm back! I din't have access to the computer for a bit so sorry!**

**S: Can we read now? I wanna know what happens.**

**F: Yes! I sense excitement in this one.**

**IH: Really? Excitement?**

**FF: Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you were hiding.**

**IH: ...grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...):C**

**FF: Anyways, this chapter is a bit short but intense and awesome, (from my point of view.) Enjoy.**

"Just a little more…."

It was almost finished, almost completed. They were about to use the last bit of electricity, and hopefully, it would jumpstart.

A surge of electricity launched itself, through the cable and into the spark chamber, hitting the weak, pulsating sphere. The spark.

The spark grew, stronger and stronger, feeding on the power. The robot's arm lashed out at the tube, smacking across the room. His spark chamber closed and his scarlet optics opened. Slowly, he pulled himself into a standing position. Looking around he saw Starscream, slowly approaching him.

"We are all so relieved that you are all right." He drawled pathetically. "What is your command?"

"Starscream," The robot began in a rough gravelly voice.

"Yes?"

"I trust that in my absence you finished building it?"

"Hehheh…uh…It is not fully completed yet, a piece is missing, and we j-just need to find a place to put it, so it can do its job well." Starscream stammered.

"I know the perfect place…" He spoke softly, slowly, _menacingly._ "And how to get that piece..."

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to hide up here?" Flare asked.<p>

The girls were sitting on top of the base, just hanging out and avoiding Optimus and Ratchet.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Everyone jumped. Turning around they spotted Ratchet and Optimus approaching.

Flare looked at them and said, "oooohhhh _snap." _She sighed and stood up. "I guess there was no way to avoid this."

Optimus and Ratchet looked pleased that they could finally punish them, when suddenly Flare screeched, "SCATTER!"

The girls exploded in all different directions, surprisingly fast for humans or half-humans.

* * *

><p>As she was running away from Ratchet, Flare spotted something out of the ordinary. She slowed down and stopped staring out towards the city, ears and tail out. As she watched she saw small orange flickers of light float closer to the base and flashes of lights exploding in the city.<p>

Ratchet finally caught up to her and was about to grab her when he saw her tail bristling and her eyes full of alarm and terror.

She looked at him slowly, breathing hard.

"Are you all right?" Ratchet asked, concerned for her.

She simply watched him and hoarsely said, "The city….Megatron is attacking. Megatron lives."

Everyone else who had crept over gasped in shock and horror.

Flare turned her gaze back on the city. "He wants revenge. Everyone and everything will pay the price."

**FF: oooooooooooh! *wiggles fingers in a stupid way* scaaaaaryyyyyy~...**

**F: Okay, but why or how do I know this?**

**FF: You're linked with the allspark, the most powerful thingy ever. It gave life to all cybertronians, it can sense it.**

**F: Ah, that would explain it.**

**IH: Do the next chapter!**

**FF: now, now, Be patient Hidey...**

**IH: *shoves cannon in authoress's face* If you don't i will blast you to kingdom come...**

**FF: 0.o' Meep *writes frantically* see you guys later if i'm still alive! XP**

**(click the review button. It's lonely.)**


	28. megatron

**FF: _*dodging cannon fire*_ HI _*dodge*_ Readers! _*dodge*_**

**S: Why. Are. you. speaking. like. that?**

**FF: Because _*dodge*_ I took _*dodge*_ a small _*leap*_ break. He found _*jump*_ me. _*points to ironhide*_**

**E: This I must see. *cackles evilly***

**F: ah. and now Ironhide will blast you to kingdom come.**

**FF: Not _*dodge*_ necessarily. *wiggles fingers and squeezes eyes shut* ABRA-CADABRA!**

**IH: HEY! *is suddenly locked in a bullet proof room* LEMME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!**

**FF: yeeeaaaaa-not hapin'in'. Please enjoy this chapter. NOW READ. okay, NOW. how about NOW. now? JUST READ IT ALREADY! XD**

"Hurry!" Flare cried.

They were almost about to enter the city when plasma bolts rained down around them. The autobots transformed, weapons at the ready, and Flare powered up to her techno-organic form.

Starscream flew overhead, cackling evilly, **(in all honesty it sounded like an old man with bronchitis.) **"Fools!" He hissed. "Do you really think you could take on the mighty decepticons?"

Flare put her hands on her hips. "Uh, _YAH._ That's what we're doing. DUH."

Starscream growled, **(again sounding disturbing,) **while the autobots smothered giggles and snorts of amusement.

He turned around and began to fire hysterically at them, mostly Flare.

Flare smiled and stood in the same place as the shots came closer. Other decepticons, alerted by the noise, began to come to starscream's aid by now.

A plasma bolt raced directly at Flare and she simply closed her eyes and held out her hand. Her claws snapped out and snatched the laser bolt right out of the air. She smirked and held up the flaming piece of energy up. She got into a pitcher's stance and cried, "Batter up!" and launched the bolt at Starscream with deadly precision.

It hit him head on and he dropped into the ground, smoke trailing out of him.

"Muahahaha! Take THAT jerk!" She cried gleefully. Sadly, since she was distracted, a drone smacked her hard and she went flying into a crumbling wall.

"Owww…." She mumbled, standing up slowly. She shook her head and snarled, eyes blazing in fury, lunging at the drone with claws extended. Slashing viciously she deactivated it and attacked basically everything that moved that was a decepticon. **(I'm serious, she went bonkers.)**

* * *

><p>Electra, well…she went crazy…<p>

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled maniacally, way better that Starscream's cackle. She was swinging her chainsaw, **(how it appears I have no idea)** and throwing small explosives everywhere so it was total chaos. Explosions everywhere, creepy, shrieking laughter surely will put even the READERS to having nightmares, it did to these cons…

* * *

><p>Sonya was saner than them so she kept control, but when a drone hurt Ratchet close to his spark chamber…. bye-bye sane hellooo INsane.<p>

"DON'T HURT HIM YOU STUPID WRETCHED LITTLE-" She began screaming horrible things that I shall not repeat, all the while slashing and punching, and kicking the drone savagely. She leaned down close to the deactivated drone and growled, "THAT should teach you not to mess with the one I'm in love with."

She froze and looked up to see Ratchet staring in surprise at her. She giggled nervously and then said, "It's true…"

She looked away, a blush staining her cheeks. However, she was surprised when Ratchet picked her up and kissed her on the lips for a moment. "I love you too." He murmured.

Sonya's eyes filled with tears of joy and then she said, "Wanna kick these jokers' skid plates?"

Ratchet smirked. "You betcha'."

* * *

><p>"Take…that…you…jerk!" Every word was punctuated with a slash to a drone's circuitry. Flare was exhausted; she had taken out drone after drone after drone for about and hour, yet the battle was still fierce.<p>

_How much longer?_ Flare wondered, panting because of the effort. She heard on whistling noise and looked up just in time to see a laser bolt hit her square in the chest. She screamed in pain and surprise and went flying, skidding upon landing. Wincing, she looked up and saw her attacker. Soundwave.

She arched her back suddenly, hissing ferociously. **"I. WILL. MURDER.** YOU."_ They will never find the body..._

Soundwave, remembering their last encounter, took a step backwards, radiating fear.

Flare gathered herself to leap and claw his spark out when yet **another** blast hit her. She sprawled on the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes. _NO! _She commanded herself. _No tears. I will NOT show weakness._

Hazily, she saw Skywarp looking down at her smugly. He locked his cannon on her and drawled, "Want to say a few words before your death?"

Flare noticed something and smiled, a light twinkling in her eyes. "Sure. Don't look behind you."

"Wha?" Of course, he looked behind him, just in time to have Ironhide's fist collide with his face. He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Flare shook her head. "I told you not to look." She said in a mock-disappointed tone to Skywarp. She smiled up at Ironhide who had started fighting again near her. She leaped over and attacked with precision, slashing and kicking.

"Thanks Ironhide." She gasped. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He ground out, locked in combat with another drone.

Suddenly, it began to snow! Huge heavy flakes drifted down in a mini blizzard.

"What?" Flare cried in confusion.

Then, the sun shone and it became unbearably hot and humid. The snow evaporated and then it started raining!

"WHAT IS WITH THIS STUPID WEATHER?" Flare shrieked, fighting to stay up and awake. Then she stiffened. _I know why…_ She thought in realization. _This is just part of his plan..._

* * *

><p>Another hour later, the battle still raged on. Flare had been separated from Ironhide and was on her own. Sadly, she was overcome with exhaustion, so she passed out right then and there. In the middle of a battlefield.<p>

* * *

><p>"mmm…what?" She groaned. Flare's eyes painfully opened slowly, taking in the cave walls, the tunnel exit, and a large machine in front of her. She gasped and tried to scuttle backwards. However, she stopped when she heard clinking and rattling to the sides of her. She looked down and saw that she was chained by her ankles and wrists to the wall.<p>

She desperately glanced around and her eyes widened in shock.

The other autobots and her friends were either in chains or cages, defeated expressions on their faces.

"w-we lost?" Flare whispered, eyes filled with horror.

"Yes, earthling, you did." A voice said.

Flare looked at the source of the sound and hissed at it. "Megatron."

**FF: YAYZ! Cliffhanger!**

**E: I thought his name was Cliffjumper. XP**

**FF: ha, ha...ha. Nevermind. Hope you likey!**

**IH: Let me out! *bangs on door***

**FF: *sly look* _Not_ yet...meheh..meheheheh...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**IH: O.O'...On second thought I'll stay here.**

**FF: Good choice... ):)**

**(Just click the review button. do it. now. I dare you. XP see you later.)**


	29. Fighting

**FF: Okays sorry for the long wait! I was really tired! BUT-**

**IH: NO EXCUSES!**

**FF: ANYWAY, what I was going to say was that I made this chapter extra long! *glares at Ironhide* happy?**

**IH: Yes quite. *smiles smugly***

**FF: Aww, shut up! *snaps fingers***

**IH: MMFF! *has duct tape over mouth***

**FF: HA. HA. and again, HA! Enjoy. XP**

"Very good earthling." He chuckled. It sounded like grating gravel, harsh and raspy.

"Oh? You know what species I am? _Good cybertronian_." Flare snapped back, mimicking his mocking tone, speaking to him like one speaks to a puppy that completed its first trick.

He only grinned and turned to Starscream. "She's got a lot of **spirit** doesn't she?" Starscream warily nodded. "Well, we'll have fun breaking that spirit. Won't we?" Megatron's voice took on an evil edge, hard like flint.

"And we'll have a lot of fun breaking you." Sonya snarled. She stared Megatron straight in the optic as he watched her. He smirked and she mimicked his smirk.

Then, Electra put up her hand. "If we are supposed to be turned unwillingly into decepticons, what will we act like? I mean I know what you act like, and how starscream acts."

"Really? How do I act then?" Megatron watched her fiercely with his scarlet gaze.

Electra tipped her head back and thought, completely comfortable under his glare. "Weeeelllllll…." She began. "You are the leader, therefore you are powerful and cunning. You also have a prideful air to you so you're proud, plus- due to your cannons and weapons- I would say that you rule your decepticons with an iron fist so that would make you somewhat of a tyrant and overlord." She looked up at him smiling. "Was I right?"

Megatron simply watched her with a small smile. "And what would Starscream be?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "He's extremely fast, but he uses that for retreating and also attacking so he'd be formidable and cowardly. To me, it seems that he jumps at everything, especially when he looks at you. I'm surprised he lasted this long! Here, let me demonstrate." She shakily stood up and looked around.

She walked over to Ratchet and looked all the way up at his face. She paused for a moment and blinked. Then, she let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

"**AAAAAA! AUTOBOT! AAAAAA! MY SHADOW! AAAA! AIR**!" She screamed running around in a circle until she comically smashed into the wall and collapsed to the ground.

Suddenly, she popped back up in a cross-legged position with one finger pointed upwards and her eyes closed in a knowing fashion. "And THAT, is how he seems to me." She said calmly.

Everyone, (but starscream, he just sulked,) burst out laughing at her ridiculous interpretation of starscream. She stood up and bowed over and over. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind!" She chirped to the laughing robots.

"Enough!" Megatrons howled. Everyone was silent. "I just might let that human live, IF"- He turned to Flare- "YOU, give me your allspark fragment. My machine needs a little more power." He gestured to a strange looking device that had two tubes, one in the ground pulling a pinkish substance out, and the other filling a huge container with it.

Flare recoiled, fear pulsing through her. _It's beginning, its happening…_ She thought feverishly. She placed one hand over her fragment and spat, "You'll have to kill me first!"

Megatron only smirked. "I don't want to kill you yet. I'll take the fragment and have you suffer first." He hissed darkly. Motioning with his hand, two drones sprang on either side of Flare and held her still, even though she kicked and bit and scratched.

Megatron stalked up to her and gripped the shard that was in her chest. He smirked evilly, and suddenly jerked. The fragment was pulled out and Flare collapsed to the ground gasping in pain.

* * *

><p>"Flare!" Ironhide shouted, his spark twisting in pain for her. He moved as close as his chains allowed and pulled her close to him. He glared harshly at Megatron, but Megatron didn't notice, he was too busy placing the shard into his machine.<p>

The machine began to glow a faint pink and to suck the pink liquid even faster, causing the ground to rumble.

"It's you…" a weak voice murmured. Ironhide looked down and saw Flare watching Megatron.

"That's why the weather is weird. You're taking away the earth's energy and converting it into energon, it's unbalancing earth's elements." She shuddered and then cried. "STOP! You'll destroy Earth from the inside out!"

He smiled. "That's the point." He began to turn to watch the machine, but stumbled as two bolt of energy smashed into him, one blue; one yellow.

Whipping around he saw Flare lying on her stomach with her hand outstretched, and Electra standing with her hand outstretched.

"FINE, then," he snarled. "Drone! Put that one-" he pointed to Electra- "Into the tank."

The drone snatched her faster than a blink of the eye- **(eye, optic, whatever)** – and dropped her into a tank that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere- **(they had it behind a curtain. **_**WHY,**_** I don't know)- **then quickly sealed it, cutting off all air.

Electra swam to the top of the tank, pounding on the ceiling. She suddenly stopped, and clutched her throat, air bubbles escaping her mouth. She thrashed around kicking, punching, and attacking the glass-like sides. Her eyes began to droop, and she began to sink.

The Autobots looked on in horror as her body stilled and rested on the bottom of the tank. Her hair flowed gently by her face, creating a halo around it, making her seem peaceful.

Flare closed her eyes and looked down, trembling, refusing to watch the body of her friend. Then, she spoke her voice shaking with barely controlled rage. "How could you? Why?" She began to slowly stand up.

She barely had time to speak before an energy bolt slammed her to the ground. Looking up she saw Megatron watching her with satisfaction in his optics.

"Think of this as payback." He said, grinning horribly. "Since your friend is dead I guess you'll have to take her shot for her. Hope you survive." With that he raised his cannon and fired.

* * *

><p>Everything happened in slow motion. Flare saw the energy blazing right at her, but she had no strength to allow her to move.<p>

Then, a large shadow seemed to suddenly move in front of her, an explosion and an almighty crash shattered the frail silence she was enveloped in.

Going back into reality Flare stared in distress, anguish, and grief at the frame of Ironhide who had taken the shot for her.

"Ironhide?" She whispered. She dragged herself over to his face and saw his optics online, but they were very dim. "Ironhide." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes and spilling over.

He looked at her and murmured, before he fell unconscious. "Kick his butt for me will ya?" His body gave a huge tremor and stilled.

Flare stared at him for a few more moments and jerked when she heard Megatron say, "ugh, he wasted my shot."

"Wasted?" She hissed. She turned slowly to face Megatron, standing up carefully. "WASTED?" She repeated. "You disgusting wretched piece of scrap metal! YOU'RE a wasted life source! I can't believe your parents didn't destroy you the moment you were created! YOU dare to kill my friend and then hurt another?"

She began to glow, a purple mist that gathered around her eyes and hands. "How dare you…HOW COULD YOU?" She shrieked.

She lunged forward, the mist exploding into purple flames that scorched Megatron's armor.

_We all live, we all die, that does NOT begin to justify you!_ Flare spat, viciously swiping, clawing and shredding Megatron.

She slammed him into the machine causing it to cave in and shoot out sparks. Whipping about Flare demolished everything Decepticon in her path, and slashed the chains that bound the Autobots.

They, (being the awesomer side,) sprang into action, attacking the decepticons and fighting as hard as they could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ratchet and Sonya quickly tended to Ironhide. "Will he be okay?" Sonya asked worriedly.<p>

"Honestly, I don't know. That shot was pretty powerful." Ratchet grunted as he worked on trying to reconnect the severed wires.

Energon oozed sluggishly out of the terrible wound, staining the ground. The severed wires crackling and sparking, each movement sending a searing pain to Ironhide's chest.

Sonya sighed, set her face with a determined look, and her eyes glowed orange. She pressed both hands into the wound, energon seeping over her fingers, and her eyes glowed brighter, lighting up her hands as well. "We will NOT lose him." She hissed through gritted teeth.

The glowing began to heal the damaged wires, reconnecting them carefully, erasing the pain. However, since she was not used to healing robotic wounds, the act drained her energy.

When she removed her hands, the vital wires were completely healed. Sonya sighed and slumped partway to the ground, gripping Ratchet's hand for support.

Ironhide shifted and groaned slightly, his optics fluttering a little.

She looked up weakly at him and smiled. "Told you we wouldn't lose him." She whispered softly.

* * *

><p>"AAA!" Flare cried. She slammed to the ground, Megatron running at her with his cannon raised.<p>

Flare saw this and rolled out of the way of the blast, springing up onto her hands and feet. She dodged another bolt and raced around Megatron in a circle, faster and faster, becoming only a blur to his optics.

Once in a while she would dart out and slash him with her flaming claws and then go back to running. The strategy worked, Megatron was losing energy while she could keep going.

Well…it WOULD have worked had Megatron not lashed out and grabbed Flare by her neck, and begun to strangle her.

"Foolish insect!" He spat at Flare.

"Foolish giant!" She spat back, struggling for air as her lungs felt like they were burning. She struggled and bit but he gripped tighter, forcing her to release the last wisp of oxygen in her body.

Abruptly, she was dropped when a smashing, electrical bang exploded behind Megatron.

He dropped Flare and she fell to the ground, sucking in precious, precious air. She looked around and spotted…ELECTRA?

Megatron was stunned. He was even more surprised when he saw Flare laughing. He lunged at her but was halted when another energy blast slammed into the ground in front of him.

"I wouldn't." Electra rumbled in a terrifying growl. She was dripping wet but crackling with electricity running all over her body.

"I KILLED you!" Megatron hissed.

"Next time you try to drown an EEL," Electra snarled, whipping her shiny tail around. "Remember that they can breath underwater."

**FF: HA! Didn't see that comin**** dija?**_ (__Song: Bleed)_

**E: At least I never died. I'm a very good actor.**

**F: Yes. yes you are.**

**FF: *evil face* Here's some ice cream!**

**E: EEEEEE! ICE CREAM! *eats 5 sugary gallons***

**F: And now you and megatron shall go into this small room filledc with pointy objects.**

**M: NOOOOOOOOO-*shuts up as being teleported***

**FF: Hahahaha. I'lll get it on video. Hope you liked, so REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. Can we make it?

**FF: This chapter is going to be super exciting! With a cliffhanger.**

**F: Wonderful. Get on with it.**

**FF: For saying that I WON'T.**

**F...please**

**FF: OK! XP enjoy the excitingness...**

Flare's eyes were brighter now as she laughed. _I forgot she can breathe underwater!_ She thought to herself.

Pushing herself up, she wobbly stood up and gave Electra a 'thumbs up' sign.

Electra nodded, and then faced Megatron again, her eyes colder than the farthest star. They stared at each other for a moment, assessing one another. Finally the tension became too great.

With a terrorizing war cry, Electra sprang forward and threw energy blades at Megatron, which he dodged and fired back at her.

She easily dodged and the two were locked in intense battle.

* * *

><p>Flare's supersonic hearing detected hissing and crackling. She turned to see the machine spewing acrid smoke, and energon was flying out of the tubes, staining the earth. A rumbling noise became perceptible to Flare's hearing and her eyes widened as the ceiling began to crumble.<p>

Racing to the Autobots she shrieked, "The ceiling's gonna cave! RUN!"

The scream pierced the air, allowing everyone to hear it.

Megatron pinned Electra under a boulder and sneered, "Enjoy your final resting place." Then, being the cowards they are, the Decepticons fled.

Electra screamed and desperately attacked the boulder, slowly chipping away at it. To her relief, Optimus pulled her out from under it by lifting the rock.

Flare helped her up and pulled her along with the rest of the other autobots who were fleeing.

Optimus shouted to Flare, "Can we make it?"

Flare responded with her radio since she was short of breath at the moment. _I'm frightened, By what I see, But somehow I know, That there's much more to come._

Optimus realized what she meant: **they wouldn't make it**. He narrowed his optics in determination and shouted, "We've got to try!"

Flare nodded and yelled encouragement to everyone, urging them on, speeding them on their vain attempt at survival.

* * *

><p>When they were halfway down the mountain, their fears were materialized. A rockslide began, sending huge slabs of earth tumbling down towards them at crushing, killing speeds.<p>

Flare and Electra felt the intense shockwaves, which promptly knocked them off balance. Fighting hard to stay upright they rushed at the crushing power.

Taking a defensive stance, they unleashed their powers to combine with each other, creating a shield that protected their friends who were lower down the mountain.

Rocks and boulders slammed against their shield, straining the girls to their limits.

Then from inside, the unstable machine exploded, ejecting flames and white-hot rocks into the air.

The rockslide's power increased so suddenly that the unthinkable happened.

**The shield broke.**

One felt the shield shattering, and because of how much she loved the other like a sister, she used up all of her energy to protect the other.

Knowing, she would leave herself defenseless.

Leaving herself to feel the crushing power of the rocks at full force.

Leaving herself to be smashed.

To die.

**FF: Sadness. Excitement. Fighting. Explosions. What could be better than this? **_(Song: Whisper)_

**S: HAPPINESS!**

**FF: Maybe.**

**IH: LOL.**

**S: SHUT UP! FLARE OR ELECTRA COULD BE DEAD!**

**FF:...**

**IH:...**

**FF: She's gotcha there...  
><strong>**...**

**FF: REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :)**


	31. dead?

**FF: SCARY! That last chapter was scarily awesome right? ohmygoodness TWO chapters in one day? I'm onna roll! Sadly I is sick. :(**

**S: Awwwww, I feel bad for you-oh who am I kidding JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS I'M DYING TO KNOW!**

**FF: *winces* bad choice of words...**

**S: 0_0 wait what do you mean-**

**FF: READ! NOW! ENJOY! BYE! *runs away screaming hysterically***

Due to the girls' interference with the rockslide, everyone else had escaped the rockslide's wrath. Now they watched in horror as the dust and powder stilled, revealing not a trace of their beloved friends.

Optimus, recovering first from the shock, began ordering the Autobots where to dig to try and find them.

They all spread out, and began their search, looking desperately. They dug and searched and searched, and came up with nothing.

They were on the verge of giving up when Sideswipe called out, "I see something!"

Everyone rushed over to see a purplish light gleaming from between two slabs of stone.

Using his blades, sideswipe hacked them in two and pulled out the form that was encased in purplish light that had protected her.

The light faded till it was like candlelight.

The figure was Electra.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that one was found, and then it dawned on them.

Flare had sacrificed her safety to protect Electra, the one who was like a sister to her.

Ironhide buried his face into his hands, mourning. And then he saw and heard it. Something that gave him hope.

The light flickered and grew a little weaker, but it began to move. Then they began to hear it, soft, but there nonetheless.

_My precious one, my tiny one,_

_I'll kiss your little cheek,_

_And underneath the smiling moon,_

_I'll sing you back,_

_To_

Sleep…

Immediately, Ironhide leapt up, and followed the light and the music. He ran and ran, clinging to the hope that she was alive.

Eventually, the light stopped and sunk into the ground and the music faded away.

Ironhide slashed and tore at the place where the light had disappeared, and was rewarded with seeing Flare's upper half.

He lunged forward and gently scooped her up, holding her close to him.

She was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. Blood was slowly trickling out of her mouth and from a gash in her side.

He turned on his comm. And yelled, "Get over here! I found flare!"

While he shouted he stopped as he felt her stir softly. "ironhide?" She whispered.

"I'm here! I'm here don't worry." His voice grew gentle. "You'll be fine. Ratchet's coming. He'll fix you up."

She stared sadly at him. Her eyes seemed to say the message that she could not say. _"You know that you cannot help me."_

"NO! You WILL be fine! I promise." He said firmly. Energon tears welled up in his optics. "I…I'm just so sorry this happened…"

_My precious one, my darling one, Don't let your lashes weep._ She softly sang to him.

He smiled weakly. He hugged her close to him, closing his eyes in sorrow and pain for her.

"Where is she?" Ratchet panted, having run quite a lot.

For an answer, Ironhide held out Flare, who was clinging to life.

Ratchet gasped and quickly began to work, frantically trying to staunch the flow of blood the oozed from Flare's side.

Flare focused her eyes on Ironhide's face, gazing into his optics as if he held the key to the universe.

Trembling, she raised up her hand and reached out to him. She smiled when he ever so gently held it in his giant, warm, metal hand.

She looked at him and whispered, "Do you love me?"

He jerked, shocked at what she had just asked. Swallowing his pride he leaned forward and murmured, "Yes. Do you love me?"

She smiled and nodded.

"How much?"

_Much stronger than forever!_ She spoke softly, her eyes filled with an emotion that made his spark beat faster.

Suddenly she winced, painfully gasping.

Ironhide held her hand and spoke quickly and reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ratchet will fix you up and you'll just as bouncy and happy as before!"

Watching him with tears in her eyes, she quietly sang.

_A moment lost, Forever gone,_

_Can never be again._

_So know how much it means_

_To me,_

_All you said,_

_All you gave,_

_All your love to…_

Me…

As the music grew ever so slightly, Flare whispered, "I love you." Then the music faded, her heart gave one last valiant beat, and then slipped into silence forevermore.

Ironhide gently shook her shoulders. Nothing.

He poked her head. Nothing.

Ratchet sat back and sighed as his scans detected no life force. Looking at his friend he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Everyone else had already arrived and were watching in an anxious silence. Ironhide had left his comm. on, so they heard the entire conversation, just not what Ratchet had said.

Ironhide numbly stood up and turned around, cradling Flare's bleeding, prone body to his chest, energon tears streaking his face.

He carefully placed her body in a patch of flowers and walked away silently.

Everyone realized what happened and sighed in sorrow. Flare was gone.

Ironhide was frozen. Nothing could compare to the agony and torment he felt at that moment.

Memories flashed in his mind.

Flare laughing.

Sparring together.

Joking with one another.

Playing pranks on the twins.

Running away from the twins.

Her looking at him with love overflowing in her eyes with such passion.

His wonderful, marvelous Flare was…

Dead?

**FF: OH NOES! FLARE IS DEAD! **_(songs: my precious one (2) Far longer than forever, A moment lost)_

**IH: I"M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**FF: **_thinking *maybe I should kill him off too...*_ **AAAA! *throws little doll of Flare at him***

**IH: MEEP! *grabs doll and hugs it rocking back and forth***

**S: 0.0' yeesh.**

**FF: You and me both Sonya, you and me both...review please!  
><strong>**(i deserve it I mean TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? COME ON PEOPLE!)**


	32. miracle

**FF: ANOTHER LONGER CHAPTER! YAY!**

**IH: *sitting in the corner muttering***

**FF: 0.0' okaaayyyyyy...ON WITH THE STORY!  
>(P.S. I LIKE THE CAPS BUTTON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!)<strong>

Electra and Sonya slowly crept up to Flare's body. Sonya trembled with silent tears flowing down her face, cutting trails in the dust on her.

Electra threw herself at the nearest Autobot, (*cough*bumblebee*cough*) and sobbed her heart out in his arms. When she ran out of breath, she simply clung to him, tears dripping off her face.

Sonya walked closer to Flare and kneeled beside her. Reaching out her hand, Sonya gently caressed Flare's pale face with her fingers. A fresh wave of sorrow engulfed her, causing her to cover her face in her hands and to silently sob.

Electra carefully went over and held Sonya, gently patting her hair and whispering to her. Suddenly, Electra's eyes widened.

Excitedly she whispered something to Sonya. What she whispered made Sonya sit up quickly, her body rigid with tension.

Sonya crawled over to Ratchet and began to speak so softly, he had to strain to hear it.

"Could the Allspark shard heal her?" she tentatively asked him, hope shining in her eyes.

During the part where everyone was evacuating the mountain Ratchet had been able to grab the Allspark fragment as the fled.

Ratchet shook his head mournfully. "No," he answered. "The Allspark depended on her energy to survive, just like she depended on it, they were connected." Suddenly, he perked up.

"If we could get the Allspark to generate a speck of energy it might bring her back." He said.

Electra straightened and wiped away tears. "I'm going to try." She looked over at Flare's still form. "I owe it to her."

Sonya spoke up slowly and said, "Electra, if you use your electric powers and I use my healing powers it might work."

"Have you combined them before?" Ratchet asked.

"No. Why?"

"The power of your energy merging with the allspark could have disastrous side effects." Ratchet cautioned.

Sonya shot Ratchet a quick determined glance. "Flare would do the same for us. Ready Electra?"

Electra nodded and positioned herself on the opposite side of flare's body. They both took a deep breath and began.

The generated their powers and channeled them directly into Flare's chest. The magnitude of the power shocked the girls painfully, but they continued on, fueled by grief and hope.

A sharp ZZZT! Made them twitch. The Allspark fragment provided a spark of light! It was working!

Then a beautiful radiance began to shine from flare's chest, it spread into every crack of her armor, every fiber of the three girls' skin, illuminating them.

As the Allspark provided one last spurt of power in a thunderous roar and a blinding flash like lightning.

When the light softened enough to see, in the place of the three girls lay…**(you ready? You sure? Positive? Then stop reading this note and get on with it!) **THREE FEMMES.

"What on cybertron…?" Ratchet breathed.

One femme had orange arms, shoulders, torso, legs, and helmet. She had thick black antennae resembling animal ears. Her hands, feet, and hip plating were black, along with a thin, flat, black tail with a splotch of white at the tip.

The second femme was a beautiful yellow, with antennae shaped like lightning bolts. She had reflective, golden etching all over her, giving the impression of electricity running all over her.

The last femme was an exact replica of Flare except she had no hair or skin. She had the animal ear looking antennae too but they were blue. She had a bladed tail with small shards of metal spiking out from the sides.

The orange femme twitched when Ratchet approached and she murmured, "Ratchet…"

Ratchet quickly checked their vitals, confirming that it was Sonya and Electra, and moved on to Flare.

He scanned her over and over, yet nothing happened, her armor was a dull gray. He sighed, the screen on his arm showing no sparkbeat. Suddenly, there was a BEEP! Then another. And another.

She was alive!

The color slowly began to seep back into Flare's body, and she let out a soft sigh.

Quickly Ratchet barked orders and had the three femmes carefully carried back to the base.

**FF: ironhide! Ironhide Ironhide! -**

**IH: *roars* WHAT?**

**FF:...hi. heeheehee!**

**IH: I. WILL. KILL-**

**FF: Flare's alive.**

**IH: ...**

**FF: ...**

**IH: *runs away to find Flare***

**FF: ummm...*watches until out of sight* ...should I have told him it was the other way? REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	33. THE END!

**FF: HELLO! This, *sob* this is...THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**IH: Really? YAY! where's flare?**

**R: Leave her alone. You've been glued to her side ever since we found her and brought her back.**

**IH: I know, but are you _sure_ that-**

**R: STOP ASKING THAT! *produces giant needle* GET OUT OR ELSE!**

**IH: *runs away with Ratchet chasing***

**FF: heeheehee. silly bots. BTW, Sonya's tail is her weapon, it's like a living blade with serrated edges. Flare has her claws and fire, and Electra has two electric whips! Read and enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em><span>Ironhide…<span>_

Flare's optics fluttered open. She was in the medbay with some wires over her heart- er spark.

_What? I'm alive?_

Flare looked around, she was lying down on an examining table and there was an empty seat next to her bed.

As Flare looked about, she looked at herself and realized that she was a robot. Now, time out. If someone turned into a robot and survived after dying they'd go insane right? Not Flare.

She cackled evilly. _This is totally awesome._

A thought popped into her head that made her eyes glaze over.

_I'm an autobot, same as Ironhide. That means that-_

"You're awake!"

_Eh?_

Flare looked over to the source of Sonya's voice only to find a yellow femme. "Sonya?"

"Yup! Oh Flare! I'm so glad you're okay!" With that said Sonya rushed over and hugged Flare gently but fiercely.

"Oh, the irony." Another femme, (_Electra, _Flare thought,)spoke.

"How so?"

"Well, Ironhide stayed by your side since you got here which was two days ago. Ratchet finally got fed up and chased Ironhide away with a gigantic needle. How he got that needle I have no idea." She snickered. "So once more, oh the irony."

Flare sniggered softly, silly Ratchet and his painful, creative antics. She glanced at the wires. Flare hissed and began to rip them off her, memories of labs scaring her .

"NO! Don't do that!" Sonya cried. "You'll set off an alarm and scare everyone. I'll go get Ratchet." She scampered off to go and find him, and disappeared down the hallway.

_La lala….doo dodooo….I'm bored._

Then, Ratchet burst into the room yanked Sonya in and slammed the door. He sighed. "Sorry, I had to lock Ironhide in a random room so now he will be trying to kill me." He looked at Flare and started a little.

"Hello Flare. How are you feeling?"

Flare had a sarcastic look on her face. "Weeell, since I was beaten, crushed, strained, injured, KILLED, and turned into a robot…"

Ratchet flinched a little.

"I'm stupendous! So how about you? How's life? What's up?"

Ratchet looked a bit confused, disturbed and amused, but he walked over and said, "I'm glad you're better now." He scowled. "Ironhide was being such a bother, constantly asking questions I had answered 14 times already!"

Flare giggled. "Can I go and see everyone now?"

Ratchet looked skeptical and narrowed his optics at her.

"PLEEEEEAAAASE?" Flare pleaded, optics wide and innocently excited, with a hint of excitement.

Ratchet sighed. "Fine," he moaned, causing Flare to throw her arms up and to give a "WHOOP!" of joy. "BUT," He said.

"AAAWw!" Flare said in frustration/disappointment, her arms flopping back down.

"I give you a check-up first and then you can walk around."

"UUUGH! Fine."

So Ratchet scanned her, causing her to shudder momentarily as the scan swept over her. He checked her spark-rate and vitals, and deemed her fit to leave. "Don't try transforming yet, you're not fully recovered."

"ye, ye, whatever, ENOUGH!" She jumped off the examining table and practically bounced over to the door. "ON TO SEE MY FAMILY!" Electra ran after her, challenging her to a race.

Ratchet was a bit surprised. Then, just a small smile curled his lips upward. She had said family.

Sonya came up behind him. "She loves you guys you know." She murmured. "You're her new family. Besides the one she has." A mischievous glint twinkled in her optic. "Come on. Let's go stop them from causing havoc everywhere they go."

* * *

><p>It was a blur of greetings, hugs, and words. Flare was almost overwhelmed with emotion. She played soft playful music, (from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, just FYI,) to show her emotion of tender<strong>**excited happiness.

She said hello and laughed and talked so much, and then everyone grew still.

Flare, confuzzled, (such a funny word,) turned around.

There stood Ironhide.

Her optics widened.

He walked over to her. "Flare…I, um, I…"

Flare barely heard him. She was alive, she could be with him, she could see him for the rest of her life. Over come with emotion, Ironhide didn't notice the music growing more powerful. (P.S. its when Spirit meets the buffalo, that music.)

At the very peak of the music Flare reached out, grabbed Ironhide by the chest plate, and kissed him full on the lips.

Everyone cheered ecstatically.

Flare pulled back, still playing music, and smiled up at Ironhide. Love shone and twinkled in her optics.

Ironhide was stunned for a moment, then, he grabbed her and hugged her close and kissed her back.

**(Everyone cheered again. Actually they hadn't stopped. 0.0')**

When they finally broke apart Electra cried out, "Everyone outside! I've got something to show you bots and femmes! It's for celebration that everything turned out ok!"

* * *

><p>Outside Electra walked over to an object, (it was hard to see cause it was night,) and pulled out a long thick wire from a hidden compartment in her arm. She directed her power into it and it came alive with electricity, crackling and sparking.<p>

She carefully placed the electric whip on the ground, and suddenly, there were five FWWWSSHH'S that sounded.

Everyone tracked the objects and saw the fireworks explode into beautiful colors of violet, orange, white, and red.

_Oooohs, _and _aaaahh's,_ sounded from all around. Everybody settled down to sit and enjoy the show.

* * *

><p>Flare cuddled close to Ironhide and he wrapped an arm around her. As they watched, Flare let out a soft sigh.<p>

"You okay?" Irohide pulled her a bit closer.

Flare looked up at him, starlight reflecting off her optics. "With you…I'm perfect."

They leaned in and kissed passionately, illuminated by the fireworks radiating colors in the star lit sky.

**FF: and that *sob* is the *cry* the end. WAHHHHH!**

**IH+F: *so extremely happy neither can speak***

**FF: Thankfully I'm gonna make a sequel! :D It's gonna be called , "You're WHAT?"  
>Wierd title I know, you'll understand when I write it okay?<strong>

**I'm done for now, so i'll be taking a break in writing, mostly finishing up other stories I worked on but never finished. So, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :)**

**(P.S. I'm gona edit some chapter and REVIEW! REVIEW! _REVIEW!_thanks)**


	34. NOTE! NOTE! LOOK AT IT!

**Faithful reader….I come bearing news…and that news IS…I like candy. XD No seriously, (what is this serious I speak of? I've never heard of it.) ANYWHO! My big news is that I have started uploading the sequel so yay! Hooray! Huzzah! And…um…HOOPLA! YES. Hoopla is good. XP Go check it out if ye like me story. (you can find it on my profile.)**

…

**WELL?**

**AREN'T YOU GOING?**


End file.
